The Nova Project
by Dark Illusions
Summary: Um, well, this is one of my first fanfics I've ever written, and probably my largest one. This is about a new type Mewtwo, who's abused and misused most of his life. It's kind of a mixture between Drama/Action. UPDATED!
1. "Who am I?"

Chapter 1  
__________________________________  
Wednesday, 2300 Hours…  
  
Finally, after years and years of gene splicing, the Biohazard Corp., situated somewhere in the North Pacific Ocean has finally developed the first Nova Mewtwo, A psychic genetic creature. After the first Mewtwo was created, other scientists began to create creatures not of God, but of mankind. Nova Hellfyre was the first to be created, and so far, the only one to be created. Now, seven years after Nova's body was created, he would awake to see the world for the first time, through the glass of a test tube.   
  
"Drain the tube, he is awake…" a scientist said as he watched with interest, arms crossed and displaying a wicked grin.  
  
One of the scientists pushed a button on the panel beside the test tube. Slowly the liquid began to drain from the tube.  
  
Nova fell onto the bottom of the test tube. The glass surrounding him slid down, disappearing into the floor. He slowly looked up, glancing to each scientist. His fur was mainly white, and he had purple tail fur. Two toes accompanied his feet, while three digits adorned his paws. His eyes were the color of red, blood red. The Nova Mewtwo didn't look much different then a normal Mewtwo, except for one thing. He had a blade on the top of his head.  
  
"Where… am I? What… am I?" He asked.  
  
"You're our new work of art, my friend." A tall scientist said as he stepped forward, a hand being offered to Nova.  
  
Nova looked at the hand, then looked away, deciding not to take it. "Mother…?" Nova glanced around the room. "I want my mother…"  
  
The scientist frowned, crossing his arms again. He said, "You have no family besides us." He continued, "Your given name was Nova, In time you will be the most powerful creature in the world."  
  
"N-Nova…" He said, looking at his own paws. "I wish to see more…" He said as he stepped out of the test tube, a bit wobbly as he stood on his feet.   
  
"I'm afraid you can't do that, Nova." The scientist said, taking out a small device from his pocket. It looked like a small gun. He aimed at Nova's arm, and pulled the trigger, sending a dart filled with sleeping liquid into his arm.  
  
Nova winced, looking to the dart. He yanked it out of his arm, studying it over. "Wha.. What did you do?" He fell to his knees, unable to keep his eyes open. He soon fell over onto the floor, asleep.   
  
Two scientists put Nova back into test tube, then stepped away, not closing the glass.  
  
"Alright, lets proceed.." A scientist said, walking over to a computer.  
  
"No, lets not." A man stepped into the room, hands stuffed away in his fancy coat pockets.  
  
The scientist looked to the man, eyes widening a bit. "Mr…Mr Mashemi. ..I-I didn't know you were here.."  
  
"You weren't supposed to." He said as he stepped over to the test tube, glancing down at the sleeping Nova. "I am planning to take Nova home with me, to teach him how to fight."  
  
"But Sir… it wouldn't be smart!"  
  
"I don't think you heard me very well, did you?" Mr. Mashemi glared at the scientist from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sir, I did. We will get him ready, Mr. Mashemi. I am sorry for causing you any trouble." The scientist gulped, backing up a bit.   
  
"Good." Mr. Mashemi grinned, then glanced back down to Nova, placing a large hand on his shoulder. "You will be quite some help, my creature."  
  
  
Thursday, 0200 Hours…  
  
The helicopter's blades sliced through the air as it flew towards Japan. Mr. Mashemi was sitting in the back, along with Nova, who was laying on a cot.   
  
Nova slowly opened his eyes, red orbs glancing around. "Where am I?" He asked, blinking a few times as he sat up.  
  
"You're in a helicopter, heading towards your new home." Mr. Mashemi said, smirking lightly as he leaned back, crossing his arms.   
  
"Home…?" Nova asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes. I own a big mansion near Tokyo, Japan." He replied, sitting up.  
  
Nova gave a curious look, then shrugged. He peered out the small window boredly, watching the land finally come into view.  
  
  
After a while, the helicopter arrived at its destination, and lowered down onto the helipad.   
  
About ten guards were waiting there, armed with M-16A2s.   
  
Nova looked at the mansion as he stepped out of the helicopter with Mr. Mashemi. "This is…home?"   
  
"Yes, this is your new home." He said as he grinned softly.  
  
Nova and Mr. Mashemi stepped into the mansion. Nova's eyes widened with excitement as he saw the inside. There was a statue of the first Mewtwo near the enterence.   
  
"This is..g-great!" He laughed as he ran from room to room, glancing about.  
  
"Yes Nova, and it'll get even greater.." Mr. Mashemi chuckled softly, leaning against a wall as watched Nova run about.  
  
  
Weeks, after weeks, months, after months, Mr. Mashemi trained Nova to be a fighter. Nova was successful, he defeated all the trainers that had challenged him and Mr. Mashemi. But one day, he faced something he thought he would never have to face…  
  
Another Mewtwo…  
  
Nova stepped into the arena calmly, looking to his opponent. Then his calm face turned into a worried look. "Another…Mewtwo? But, he doesn't have a blade cross his head like I do." He said.  
  
"That's because you're the only one of your kind, your better then all the other Mewtwos. Don't worry, Nova. This will be easy." Mr. Mashemi said from the arena side.  
  
The Mewtwo and its trainer stood at the other side of the arena, the trainer looked no older then 18 or 19.   
  
"Mewtwo, this will be simple." The trainer said to its Pokemon.  
  
The Mewtwo looked at his trainer from the corner of his eye, and nodded, then looked back to his opponent.   
  
The intercom crackled as a woman spoke into it, "Let the battle begin!"  
  
"Nova! Use psybeam!" Mr. Mashemi ordered as soon as he heard the announcement.  
  
Nova nodded, and cupped his paws. A flicker of psychic energy was seen between his paws. Soon, a beam of psychic energy slammed into the other Mewtwo.  
  
The Mewtwo winced, stumbling back a bit, but, he didn't seem to much effected.  
  
"Ok Mewtwo! Return the attack with a psychic ball!" The Mewtwo's trainer commanded.  
  
The Mewtwo nodded, and stretched out his paw in front of him, allowing a psychic ball of energy to form. Once it was developed, he sent it flying right into Nova's stomach.   
  
Nova's eyes shot closed as he felt the sudden pain in his stomach. He flew backwards, slamming into the wall behind him. He coughed, falling face first onto the ground. He attempted to get back up, but he only ended back up on the ground.   
  
"And Nova has been defeated! The challenger has won!" The intercom crackled as the woman announced again.   
  
The trainer ran to his Mewtwo and gave him a quick hug. "You did it! I knew you could!" He laughed happily, the Mewtwo smiling as he was praised.   
  
Mr. Mashemi glared down at Nova, arms crossed. "You pathetic creature. This is what I get for giving you a nice home, enough food, and training? Hmph." He growled.   
  
"I…I'm sorry, Mr. Mashemi… he was much to powerful, I c-couldn't take him.." Nova said weakly.  
  
Mr. Mashemi narrowed his eyes, picking Nova up by the skin cord on the back of his head and back. "I have plans for you, Nova.." He dragged him down a flight of stairs, into the basement.  
  
  
After being whipped cruelly, Nova was placed in a small cage in the basement. There was barely any room to move around. Tears strolled down his cheeks as he curled up in the cage in the dark. His back had dried blood on it from the whip. Finally, he was able to get himself to fall asleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Nova slowly opened his eyes to see a few guards surrounding the cage he was locked in. One of them unlocked the cage, and dragged Nova out onto the floor.  
  
"Uff!" Nova winced as he fell onto the floor. He slowly stood, a bit wobbly. He didn't say anything, instead he began to walk towards the stairway that led up.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The guard who dragged him out said, slamming his baton into Nova's stomach.  
  
Nova winced, falling backwards, holding his stomach as he gasped for air.  
  
The guards all laughed, and two of them forced him to his feet.   
  
Nova began to realize that they didn't really care about him. They just wanted him to fight. "No," He thought. "I will not be overrun by these creatures!" Nova snarled, his eyes beginning to glow.  
  
"Oh, what'cha gonna do? Slap me?" The guard said, still laughing.  
  
"What did I ever do!" Nova screamed, using psychic to throw the guard into the cement wall.  
  
"Ugh!" The guard slammed into the wall, and fell onto the ground face first.   
  
The guards quickly drew their batons, stepping towards Nova.  
  
"Why can't you humans leave me alone..?" Nova said, holding his head with his paws.  
  
One of the guards swung at Nova angrily, "You'll pay for that!"   
  
His eyes flashed, and the guard was swept off his feet, hitting the hard ground.   
  
"Uhh..lets get outta here!" One of them said, and they all retreated up the stairway.  
  
Nova slowly walked up the stairs, stepping back into the arena.  
  
"We have a break out! Security lockdown is now taking effect!" The intercom crackled, and thick metal blast doors began to close down over all the exits.   
  
"Nova didn't seem to mind, he stepped to one of the metal doors. "Why do you try to contain me?" He said, ripping the door away with psychic. He stepped into a long hallway, and headed down it, ripping another blast door away. He stepped through another door, into a lab, filled with test tubes of Mewtwos, and other genetic creatures.   
  
Another group of guards came into the lab, armed with assault rifles.  
  
He looked at the guards, then looked to a weird machine beside him. It looked like a portal of some sort. "What…is that?" He said as he looked to a panel beside it. It showed a picture of a woods.   
  
The guards took aim at Nova, preparing to fight. "Freeze!" one of them said.  
  
"I don't have any time to think." He said, and jumped through the portal. Nova found himself in the woods he saw on the screen. He brushed himself off, looking around the woods. "Where am I now…?" He quietly asked himself.  
  
"Well well well, looks like we found our first target for the day, 'ey boys?" About six human figures came out from behind the trees, punks. They were holding weapons like chains and bats.   
  
Nova looked at them, stepping backwards. "What?"  
"I didn't say you could speak, freak!" The punk swung a bat at Nova, but purposely missed him.   
  
"Ah!" Nova jumped back as the bat was swung at him.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." One of them said, and they all began cackling, walking towards him.  
  
"Why are you doing this...? I...I never did anything…" Nova backed up against a tree, looking up at them.   
  
"I think the freak didn't understand me." The same punk spoke again, chuckling. "Well, I said, shut up!" He hit Nova in the side of the face, causing him to stumble onto his side, yelping in pain.  
  
  
"Hey, Chris! Look!" A short Mewtwo stopped about fifteen feet away from the punks and Nova. Another Mewtwo stood beside him, he was taller.   
  
"Ugh.. they're beating up some Mewtwo." Chris peered at the punks, growling a bit as he watched a punk slam a metal chain into Nova's back.  
  
"Well, lets go help the Mewtwo!" The short Mewtwo said.  
  
"Alright, Leon. Lets help him." Both Mewtwos ran to the scene, standing in fighting positions. They both looked pretty young.   
  
Another punk slammed a bat into Nova's gut, then glanced to the Mewtwos. "Hey guys, look! More Mewtwos to beat up!" They all turned to look at Chris and Leon.  
  
Nova held his stomach tightly, slowly and weakly forcing himself up. He watched as the punks began to move in on the Mewtwos. Here was his chance, he ran off as fast as he could, away from the punks. He could hear some screams of pain as he ran.   
  
"Almost…there." Nova thought as he saw the end of the woods about thirty feet away. He ignored the great pain, he just focused on running. He heard a click behind him, and he stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning around to see a punk standing right behind him, a .45 pointed at Nova's chest, point blank.  
  
"Your not getting away, you deserve to die." The punk said, grinning.  
  
Nova growled, narrowing his eyes, and he swung a fist at the punk.  
  
But, the punk pulled the trigger once, before Nova could even make contact. Nova stumbled back against a tree, slowly touching the wound with a paw, looking at the blood. He slowly looked back up at the member.  
The punk pulled the trigger a few more shots, sending the bullets into Nova's chest.  
  
Nova slowly slumped down the tree, then fell over on his side, not breathing, nor moving.  
  
The punk heard a few police sirens, so he quickly tossed the gun aside, and began running as fast as he could.  



	2. Dead or Alive?

Chapter 2  
___________________  
  
"Earlier today, several gang members were arrested for the beating of two Mewtwos, and the killing of another Mewtwo. The body of a seven year old Mewtwo was found, shot to death. The one who shot him is still at large. Our hearts go out to those brave Mewtwos…" A female reporter said on tv. "If you have any information about the gang, please contact the local police. Thank you… Back to you, Mike."  
  
Chris turned off the tv, and sighed. "I can't believe he was killed…" This young Mewtwo, was only eigh, he was one of the ones beaten, along with Leon. They both earned scars across their faces from the gang.  
  
Leon put a paw on Chris's shoulder, "Its not out fault, we tried to save him, but we only earned getting beat up also."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right." Chris sighed, putting the remote control beside him. He rubbed his head, he still had a severe headache from a blow to his head.   
  
Leon walked away from him, and leaned up against a wall. "Didn't you notice something strange about that Mewtwo?" Asked Leon, flicking his short tail behind him.  
  
"Yeah, he had a blade across the top of his head." Chris said, looking over at Leon.  
  
Leon shook his head, "But, what's with the blade? I've never seen that before…"  
  
"I don't know, the humans are always developing new things…" Chris replied, looking back down to the floor.  
  
They were in a part of the lab they were born in, the other scientists were having a meeting about something. Of course, Chris and Leon weren't told about what.  
  
A scientist stepped into the room, looking at Chris and Leon. "Hey, Jake wants to talk to both of you." He said as he chewed on a piece of gum.  
  
They both nodded, Chris stood up, and Leon stepped away from the wall, and they followed the scientist into an office.  
  
North Pacific Ocean, Biohazard Lab. 0100 Hours…  
  
The chinook helicopter landed on the lab's helipad, and opened its back cargo door. About four guards, came out first, armed with guns. Then a group of scientists pushed a hover cart out of the chinook, which was carrying a body under a white sheet.  
  
A young scientist walked over to them, looking at the cart. "Take the corpse to the bottom floor, and to the storage chamber."  
  
The scientists nodded, and got into the elevator with the cart. It took them down to the bottom level in the lab, which was far below the sea's surface. Once they arrived, the pushed the cart down the hallway, and entered into a storage lab. There were test tubes lined up, with dead corpses, mainly of Mewtwos. They pushed the cart over to a empty test tube, where two other scientists waited.   
  
"This will be great! We can keep the body here, and it will continue to grow! We can study how it grows, fix any mistakes, and make a whole new one!" A tall scientist said, pulling the sheet off of the cart, revealing the corpse of Nova.   
  
A female scientist fixed her hair in a ponytail, then stepped beside the test tube, pushing a few buttons on the panel.   
  
Two of the scientists picked up Nova's corpse, and placed it inside the test tube, making sure it didn't fall out.  
  
"Y-You sure this is safe?" A younger scientist said, backing up a little at the sight of the corpse.  
  
"He's dead you retard. He don't get no deader…" Was the reply from another scientist, as he smirked.   
  
They connected some cords to the body, then they closed the test tube. Strange liquid began to fill up the test tube. "There, all set. This will be the great beginning of a new career!" Said one, sighing happily.  
  
Most of the other scientists walked out of the room, while one of them stayed, looking up at Nova, grinning. "Rest in piece, Nova…" He chuckled, then stepped to the door, turning the lights off before exiting.  
  
__________________  
  
"Where am I?" the familiar voice said. It was Nova. He found himself in an office. Strangely, it felt, hot.   
  
"You could say your in… another dimension, for now." A man said, walking out of the darkness.  
  
Nova turned quickly, looking at the man. "W-Who are you? And… I thought I was-"  
  
The man interrupted, "Dead? Yes, you could say that, but don't worry about that." He said, grinning.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Nova, looking around the office.   
  
"My name is Jyro, Hell's Angel."   
  
"What! You mean I'm in-!"  
  
"Mm hm, Hell…" Jyro chuckled softly.  
  
"But! I never did anything bad!" He whimpered, backing up against the wall.  
  
"I know, Nova. You didn't come here to burn, you came here so you could train, and get your revenge!" He laughed softly. "Trust me, you'll be back on Earth in a while."  
  
Nova slumped down the wall, burying his face in his paws, still whimpering.  
  
"Stop your whining, Nova. Don't you want to get your revenge on the ones that killed you? The ones that tortured you?"  
  
Nova sighed, slowly looking up at Jyro.  
  
"Soon, you will learn to use your anger as a weapon." He said, stepping over to Nova.  
  
"Use my anger…?"  
  
"Yes, it can be a very powerful weapon." He grinned. "You will become a Hell's Angel, and you can crush almost anyone in your path!"  
  
Nova looked off to the side for a moment, then looked up at Jyro, eyes filled with tears, but none falling. "You… You will make me stronger?"  
  
"Yes, you will be oh-so powerful, Nova. The only one who stands in your way, well, Him." He pointed a index finger up.  
  
Nova grinned a little, then stood up slowly. "As long as I can get my revenge, please, help me."  
  
"Then come…" Jyro placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling. "We have much work to do."  
  
  
The trainer lasted for longer then Nova thought. Jyro taught him how to use his anger, his hatred. Nova eventually forgot all that was good, and his hatred took over. Jyro loved to see Nova's anger being used to fight. Nova eventually learned his most powerful move, the SuperNova.  
  
14 years later…  
___________________  
  
"Nova, your time has came." Jyro said, looking to Nova, who was testing out his new sword, the Sword of Darkness, on a few targets.  
  
Nova slowly looked at Jyro, grinning as he sheathed his sword at his side. "I have waited for this day…"  
  
Jyro nodded, laughing coldly. "Then it is time Nova… it is the time for the humans to suffer for their doings."   
  
___________________  
  
The Biohazard Lab, 2030 Hours…  
  
"Almost done with the check on all the test tubes. Oh, darn it! I almost forgot! Hey Jason!" A scientist said, as he finished checking a test tube in the storage lab.  
  
"Huh?" Jason said, finishing up checking over a test tube.  
  
"That test tube, AP30R3, I forgot to check it. Its got that Nova Mewtwo thing in it, could ya check it?" The scientist continued.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Jason sighed, nodding. Then stepped to Nova's tube. He pushed a few buttons on the panel, and cocked an eyebrow. "What the heck? There's something wrong with the corpse, or the test tube."   
  
"Well, since the body is self growing due to the chemicals given to it, maybe that has an effect." The other scientist shrugged.   
  
"Maybe, but I think I just need to open it, and let some of the pressure out." Jason said, draining the tube, then opened it. "Ok… just a few adjustments here and there… and…"   
  
The other scientist walked to the test tube, watching Jason fix the problem.  
  
Jason strepped up into the test tube, beside Nova, and opened a panel on the roof of the test tube, and messed around with a few wires. "Here's the problem…" He disconnected a wire, then reconnected it. "There… all done." He looked to Nova's face, and shook his head. Smiling lightly. "Ya sure did cause some trouble today. eh?"   
  
Nova's eyes shot open, and he glared at Jason from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Holy crap!" Jason said rather quickly.   
  
Nova grabbed him by the neck, holding him up off his feet as he squeezed.  
  
Jason gasped for air, holding Nova's wrist as he struggled to free himself.  
  
The other scientist slowly backed up, towards the door. "It…can't…be.."   
  
Nova looked to the other scientist, and quit fooling with Jason. He tossed Jason across the room, right into another test tube, cracking it open. Liquid spilled all over the floor as it broke open. Nova stepped down out of the test tube, looking at the other scientist once more. His eyes flashed as the scientist was picked up with psychic, then thrown back into an empty test tube. Nova grinned as he closed the test tube with psychic, trapping the scientist. Suddenly, the sheathed Sword of Darkness appeared on the ground in front of him. He grinned, bending over and picking it up. "Why, thank you, Jyro."   
  
"All systems, red alert!" A female voice said over the intercom, and flashing red lights filled the room. "We have a breakout in storage lab #20A! Take extreme caution!"  
  
"Extreme caution, hm?" Nova smirked. "Well, here comes the fun." He twirled his sword around, watching the door as it opened, and two guards ran into the room, pointing their Mp5s at Nova.   
  
"Guns? Fools, you cannot defeat a power so great with those toys." Nova said, turning towards them.   
  
"Get back in your cage, freak. Before you get hurt." A guard said behind his helmet, chuckling.   
  
"Freak? I'll show you!" Nova narrowed his eyes, and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Huh? Where did we go?" The same guard asked, looking around.  
  
Nova appeared behind the guard that called him a freak. "Freak?! I'll show you freak!" Nova yelled threw his arms around the guards neck.  
  
The other guard looked at Nova, and took aim at him with his Mp5's, and opened fire.   
  
Nova quickly spun around, using the guard as a shield. The bullets hit the guard, and Nova dropped the guard after he heard the guns run out of bullets.  
  
Nova dropped the guard, stepping towards the other guard.  
  
"Son of a.." The guard quickly tried to reload his Mp5.  
Nova slammed the flat side of his sword into the side of the guards helmet, denting it. The guard flipped over onto his side, laying there.   
  
Nova grinned, looking back to the door as about four more guards ran in, aimming at Nova.  
  
"Freeze!" one of them yelled.  
  
"Raht!" Nova thrusted his paw towards the guards, and they were all thrown back into the wall by a psychic force.  
  
They all slumped to the ground while Nova chuckled.  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Another chinook landed on the helipad, and a platoon of well trained soldiers ran out, and entered the lab by the elevator. They all didn't know what they were going against.  
  
Nova could feel their presence, so he grinned, thinking to himself. "This could be fun…" He began to hack the security system with his psychic abilities. "There we go…" The soldiers entered the lab, running down the hallway towards the storage lab. It was strangely quiet, too quiet.  
  
The leader of the team motioned for the rest to move in behind him. He held two fingers up, and pointed towards the door. He was about to enter, but he heard movement on the ceiling. Slowly they all looked up at the ceiling, watching two turrets lower.  
  
"Team! Watch o-!" The leader yelled, but was cut off by the fire of the gattling guns.  
  
Nova had teleported to the security room, and watched the soldiers get waisted on the security camera. He chuckled coldly as he glanced to a computer nearby. "Ah… perfect." He pushed a few buttons.  
  
Suddenly, a females automated voice came on over the intercom. "The self destruct mode has been activated. One minute until detonation."  
  
He grinned, and turned, seeing a machine that looked almost the same as the warp machine he had used to get to the woods. There was a picture of a forest on the panel.   
  
"10 Seconds"  
  
There was no time. Nova jumped into the warp, and appeared in the forest.  
  
Back in the lab, one of the top guards looked to his bodyguard, and saluted. "Its been nice working with you, soldier."  
  
The bodyguard saluted as well, "It's been nice working with you as well, Sir."  
  
He sighed, looking out the window, into the oecan water. "They just wanted to create a new type of Mewtwo, and they did. Perhaps, too well."  
  
"0 Seconds, have a nice day."  
  
With that, the lab disappeared in the huge explosion, water and debree flying everywhere.  
  
  
Nova landed on his butt in a patch of soft leafs, and stood slowly, brushing his fur off. "I will get my revenge on everyone.." He chuckled, glancing around. "This looks like a good enough place to stay for now." He relaxed, sitting back down on the leafs. He looked up at the night sky, and yawned. "I guess I should get some sleep.." he said quietly to himself. He laid back on leafs, yawning again as his eyes slipped closed. He fell asleep quite quickly, he had needed it.  
  
  
Nova awoke in a basement, handcuffed to a pole. "What the heck!" he growled, eyes darting around the room.  
  
"Welcome, my friend… my pet… my slave." Mr. Mashemi chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows, dragging a whip.   
  
"Mashemi! You son of a!" He growled loudly, trying to free his paws.  
  
He laughed, cracking the whip beside him. "Aren't you glad to see me, Nova?"  
  
"I'll kill you!" His tail angrily swung behind him. A guard came out of no where, and stomped on his tail, pinning it to the floor.   
  
Nova yelped in pain, clenching his fists.   
  
"I trained you better! You lost that battle!" Mr. Mashemi growled, getting ready to whip Nova.   
  
"I tried! He was too hard!" Nova whimped, shaking his head.  
  
"That's not good enough!" He cracked the whip across his face.  
  
"Ah!" Nova jolted up into a sitting position from his bed on the leafs, his body coated in thin sweat. He rubbed his head, it was all a dream, just a dream. "Ugh…" he said, blinking a few times as he glanced around. It was early morning. He stood up, stretching out his arms out over his head. "Huh?" he glanced up at a nearby cliff, spotting a figure. "Hm… I wonder what's up there?" He thought.   
  
He found a path that lead up to the top of the cliff, and he headed up it. It seemed to take forever to get to the top, and it had made him a bit tired. He saw the figure, and quietly watched her curiously.  
  
"Goodbye, world…" She stepped to the edge, preparing to jump off.  
  
"Oh my god!" he thought. It was a female Mewtwo. He had never seen one before, just heard rumors about them. Something came over him, he wasn't sure once, but he spoke quickly. "Wait! Don't!"  
  
"Huh?" The feminine Mewtwo turned around, looking at him with her teary eyes. "W-What?"  
  
"Please don't jump… I'm sure you have a good reason not to. You probably have a family who cares for you."  
  
"No… I don't." She sighed, turning and glancing back down over the cliff.  
  
"Well, I'm sure there's someone who cares about you." He said, stepping a few steps closer to her. His tail flicking around behind him.  
  
"No, I have no one." She shook her head.  
  
"Well…please… don't' jump." He was only a few feet away now, so he extended his paw towards her. "Please, take my paw. I'll help you down."  
  
A tear ran down her cheek as she turned to him, looking at his paw, then glancing over her shoulder, looking back at the cliff. She looked back to him, slowly extending her paw, and she slipped her paw into his.  
  
He took it gently, and helped her down. A warm feeling flowed through his body as their paws touched. "Hey…um…" He was a bit nervous. "Maybe, we could go somewhere later…?"  
  
She smiled to him, and stepped beside him, still holding his paw:: "Sure, I'd love to."   
  
"Oh, um, by the way. I'm Nova..." He smiled back at her.  
  
She continued to smile. "I'm Chrome, nice to meet you, Nova." She giggled softly.  
  
"Nice to meet you as well, Chrome." He began walking away from the cliffs, not sure where they were heading.   
  
  
Days went by, and before long, Nova and Chrome had became great friends. They even made a new friend. It was another male Mewtwo, who's name was Xevix. Nova and Chrome kept up with each other by meeting somewhere every day. It always seemed they would talk forever. Today, something was a little different.  
  
  
Chrome seemed a little different today, maybe she wasn't feeling well. Nova was thinking, he knew something now, which was that he wanted to be with her always… he loved her.   
  
"Something wrong?" Nova glanced at Chrome who was sitting beside him. They were both sitting in the sand on the beach.   
  
"Oh… nothing. I'm just thinking." She replied, smiling just slightly.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"Just stuff, nothing really big." She sighed softly as she said this.  
  
"Um, Chrome?" his voice was a bit hesitant, he decided he wanted to ask her a big question.  
  
"Yes, Nova?" She looked at him.  
  
"I was just wondering… well… if maybe you would be…" Nova was nervous again, but he forced it out. "My m-mate?"  
  
Chrome was surprised at this question, she was speechless for a moment. "Y-Yes, Nova… I will."  
  
This made Nova smile brightly, a few happy tears running down his cheeks. He embraced her in a tight, loving hug.   
  
Chrome shed a few happy tears as well, returning a hug. She whispered softly into his ear, "I love you, Nova…"  
  
Nova sniffled, and nodded, whispering back. "I…I love you to, Chrome.."  
  
  
Days and weeks went by, and Nova forgot all his evil doings as he spent happy times with Chrome. And that, really angered Jyro.  
  
  
Meanwhile… in Hell…  
  
Jyro spin his sword around, slamming the flat of his sword into the nearest demon. He yelled out in anger. "Why!? He was so perfect! But now he's soft!"  
  
One of the demons stepped forward, and spoke, slobbering as he did so. "Sir, why don't you go to Earth and get Nova back?" He grinned.  
  
"Hmm, yes. That just might work." He chuckled coldly, which soon turned into an evil laugh. All the rest of the demons began to laugh as well. "Alright! We will return Nova to his evil ways!"  



	3. "We meet again, Nova."

Chapter 3  
__________________  
  
Nova sat down in the sand, on the beach. He smiled softly as he watched the sun rise up over the water. The only noise he could hear was the rhythm of his breath, and the water slamming against the shore. He needed to do a few things, so he stood, and stretched as he yawned. Nova looked at Chrome, who was sleeping on the sand, right beside where he was sitting. He smiled, seeing her, then he walked towards his book bag he bought not to long ago. Nova felt a bit hungry. He remembered he had an apple in his book bag he had saved. He unzipped his book bag, and pulled out the apple. He almost yelled out as he saw that the apple was actually a human heart, blood dripping from it. He dropped it, blinking, then he glanced back to it, seeing it as just an apple. "Get a grip, Nova…" He said, rubbing his head. He wasn't hungry anymore, so he picked up the apple, putting it back in his book bag.  
  
After a few minutes of thinking, he headed off into the woods for an exercise. Nova leaned up against a tree, glancing around the woods. The place seemed so familiar to him. His cat-like ears perked up as he heard the sound of a twig snapping. "Huh?" he asked himself. "It kinda sounded like a-" Nova was cut off as a thick tree was slammed into his gut, sending him flying back through another tree.  
  
"Ugh!" He hit the ground, rolling across it. He slowly got up, just in time to watch the tree slam into his face, which sent him right back onto the ground.   
  
"I'm very disappointed, Nova." Jyro was there, holding a huge tree in his grasp. He tossed the tree off to the side, glaring at Nova.  
  
Nova slowly got back onto his feet, wiping some of the blood away from his nose. "Screw you.." Nova narrowed his eyes at Jyro, snarling.   
  
Jyro sighed just a bit, crossing his arms.  
  
Nova stepped forward, ready to defend himself. But he wasn't ready when one of the Hell's Angels flew out of the ground, slamming their elbow into Nova's back.  
  
Nova flew towards a tree, but he ran up it, and flipped backwards, kicking the demon in its face, then he landed on his feet.   
  
The demon stumbled back, falling back into the Earth, disappearing from sight.   
  
"Very nice, Nova…" Jyro began to clap. "That's exactly how I taught you."   
  
He pointed a finger at him, growling. "You taught me NOTHING! Besides killing the innocent!"  
  
"The innocent? Who are the innocent? The ones who killed and betrayed you?"  
  
Nova didn't have anything to say, he looked down.  
  
"YOU'RE the innocent, Nova! And you should get your revenge on the evil ones! We aren't the evil ones. God is!" He laughed.  
  
"No! He isn't! You are the evil one! All you want to do is kill! And bring fear and hatred to all!" Nova slowly looked back up to his face.  
  
"I'm sorry you think that, Nova. We could be the ultimate force with you on our side. Just think about it!"  
  
"I've already thought about it. And I've decided to go against you!"   
  
Jyro frowned a bit, and shook his head. "So be it. Come now, Nova. Lets fight."  
  
"Raht!" Nova jumped into the air, completing a front flip, and kicked at Jyro. But his foot was grabbed, and he was swung into a tree, splintering it right in half. "Ugh!" He yelped out, and fell to the ground, coughing.  
  
Jyro laughed softly, brushing his hands off on his pants, then he crossed his arms. "You fool, you cannot defeat me." His hand gripped the skin cord that connected on the back of his head and back, and he threw him backwards into a tree.   
  
"Ugh!" He slammed into the tree, and fell onto his knees, holding the back of his head.   
  
"See Nova? Pain isn't fun." Jyro laughed softly, watching Nova.  
  
"I'd…rather feel pain… then join your side again." He growled, and spat right onto Jyro's shoe, making him frown.   
  
Jyro thrust kicked Nova right between the eyes, sending him back against the tree again.   
  
Nova yelped with pain as he fell back against the tree.  
  
"Destroying the lab was a waist of time." Jyro chuckled. "Go back to the ocean, and see what I mean." His chuckle turned into an evil laugh, and he ran off, disappearing from sight.  
  
Nova slowly stood weakly, rubbing his head. He sighed softly, asking himself, "What does he mean by that?" Nova floated off the ground, deciding it was best if he checked it out. In a flash, Nova was flying off towards the ocean, where the lab used to be. Soon he was flying over the North Pacific Ocean, no land in sight. And finally, there it was, the lab, right where it used to be. "Its not possible!" He landed on the helipad, not seeing anyone around. He stepped into the elevator, and he descended down into the lab. Once he arrived, he ran down the hallway towards the lab he was made in. He stepped into the lab, and still, no scientists were in sight. He looked to his right, seeing the same machine he used to travel to the woods near the cliffs. He picked up a small manual that was setting beside it, and saw the label. "Time Machine, Project 402." He dropped the manual, looking at the Time Machine. "Oh crap!" He slowly turned around, looking at a test tube. On a metal plate in front of the tube, it said "Nova Project" on it, and sure enough, inside the test tube, was Nova, not even one year old.  
  
"Oh…no…" He slowly backed up, memories flashing through his mind, with mixed emotions. Would he be replaced by himself? If that Nova died, would he? If so, he had about seven years to live. Her sighed, resting his forehead against the tubes glass, staring at the ground. "I'm screwed…" He said to himself, a tear rolling off his cheek, and falling onto the floor.  
  
A hand was placed on Nova's shoulder, which caused him to quickly to turn around. "Who the!" He looked at Jyro, who took his hand back to his side, grinning.  
  
"Nova, meet Nova." He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You know what this means? That Nova in the test tube dies in seven years, that means you will too! And there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
Nova growled. "But, how do you know me? I went back in time!"  
  
Jyro chuckled again, knowing Nova would ask that. "I know everything. You see, I know the future, I know the past, and I know that you will have quite a hellish life!" He laughed."  
  
"You don't know that! Things can change!" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You'll see Nova, just give it time." Jyro disappeared out of sight.  
  
Nova sighed, and slumped onto the floor.  
  
  
A few hours later, at the beach…  
  
Chrome was sitting by the water, feet dipped in. Nova was pacing around the edge of the woods, staring at his own feet as he thought. All of a sudden, there was a noise in the bushes beside him. Nova cautiously peered into it, and stumbled back onto his butt as a small, female Mewtwo jumped from it. She must have only been five. Nova sat up, and tilted his head at the sight of the small one. "Oh..uh… hello there!" He offered a smile.  
  
The little Mewtwo just stared for a moment, then hissed, showing her teeth as a warning.  
  
"Ahh… don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He slowly moved a paw towards her, smiling.  
  
CHOMP! The feminine Mewtwo bit his paw with her sharp teeth.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelped, and took his paw back quickly, rubbing it. "I was just trying to be nice!"  
  
She glared for a moment, never speaking. She took out a piece of paper, and a pen, and wrote on it. It said, "I'm mute."  
  
"Ohh! So that's why your not talking. You can trust me, I won't bite, unlike you." Nova smirked, rubbing the back of his head with a paw. "What's your name…?"   
  
The Mewtwo wrote something else down, that said, "Destiny."  
  
"Destiny, hm? That's a nice name!" He smiled to her.  
  
Chrome stepped up behind him, sliding her arms around Nova's shoulders. "Who's that?" She asked.  
  
"Her name is Destiny, she's quite cute!" He snickered, smiling as he glanced back at Chrome, then glanced back at Destiny.   
  
Destiny stepped back just a bit, cautious of Chrome.   
  
"Don't be afraid, Destiny. " His paw was offered to her again, and slowly, her little paw took a hold of his. He smiled brightly, and picked her up gently into his arms, looking at her, who had curled up, purring softly. "Aww…she's great.." he looked to Chrome.   
  
Chrome smiled back at him, and leaned over them a bit, and she petted Destiny's head. "Yes, she is.." Chrome giggled softly, and kneeled beside Nova, making it so she was face to face with Destiny. "Where did you come from, Destiny?" She used a loving, caring voice.  
  
Destiny just pointed into the bushes, which didn't really tell them much. Chrome just giggled, then nodded. "Ohh, I see."  
  
Nova sat indian style, letting Destiny rest in his lap. "Do you have any parents or caretakers, Destiny?"   
  
She shook her head, whimpering softly.  
  
"Aww.." He looked to Chrome. "Maybe we should take care of her, if its alright with you, of course." He smiled.  
  
"I'd be glad to be her mom..." Chrome giggled, then nodded.   
  
"Would you want us as parents, Destiny?" He smiled down at Destiny.  
  
Destiny nodded a few times, then grabbed Nova's nose playfully, tugging on it as she giggled, which caused Nova to laugh.  
  
"Alright then! Our first daughter!" He smiled brightly, nuzzling Destiny with his nose.   
  
  
Nova and Chrome were happier then ever with their first daughter, but of course, it wouldn't be their only child.  
  
A few days later…   
  
Nova was in the woods, sitting on a patch of dried up leafs, polishing his sword. Chrome quietly sat down beside him, holding the sleeping Destiny in her arms.  
  
"Nova…?" She whispered quietly, smiling to him.  
  
"Yes, love?" He looked to her, smiling as well. He put his sword in its sheath. The sword could wait, Chrome was much more important than a sword.   
  
"…I'm pregnant." Her smile grew, Nova hadn't really noticed that her stomach had emerged just a bit.   
  
Nova laughed quietly, hugging her gently, careful not to squish Destiny. He was obviously excited, and happy.  
  
As Nova backed up, sitting on his knees in front of her, she spoke softly again. "But that's not all…" she said, smiling once more. She stood up, motioning for him to follow, and she stepped through the woods, Nova following close behind.  
  
"What is it?" Nova asked as they stepped out of the woods. Of course, Chrome replied with a "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" and a giggle. Nova smirked, and looked down at a small creature Chrome stopped in front of, who was looking up at Nova. He looked Mewtwo, yet, Lugia. Quite a weird creature it was. Nova wasn't sure what this was about, so he looked at Chrome with a questionable look.  
  
"This… is one of our children too.." She smiled to him, hoping he wouldn't be angry. "When I was in the lab I was created in, I developed him.." She nodded to the Mewtwo/Lugia creature. "…His name is Mewgia."  
  
Mewgia looked up to Nova, and raised its feather wings. "Daddy…?"  
  
He smiled softly, and sank to one knee, then picked Mewgia up gently into his arms as he looked at him. "Yeah, I'm daddy." Nova snickered, nodding.   
  
Chrome sighed in relief, glad that Nova accepted Mewgia. She kneeled by him, letting Destiny and Mewgia get to see each other.   
  
Luckily, Destiny and Mewgia began to bond very well. Nova and Chrome smiled at this, embracing each other in a loose hug as they watched their two children.  
  
"Mewtwos! All right! This will be a great battle!" a trainer's voice was heard behind them.  
  
Nova turned around to see the same trainer he faced when he was seven. Of course, the trainer was much younger. And right next to him, was the Mewtwo who had defeated him. Nova grinned, standing up. "A battle..? Why… Of course!" He smiled as he stepped towards the two, standing in a fighting position.  
  
Chrome and the kids quickly went off to the side, watching with interest.  
  
"Mewtwo! Attack with a psychic ball!" The Mewtwo's trainer commanded.  
  
Obeying his trainer, the Mewtwo cupped his paws at his side, allowing a black psychic ball form in his paws. Soon, the Mewtwo thrusted his paws forward at Nova, sending the psychic ball of black energy at him.  
  
Nova simply put a paw out towards the psychic ball. Right before the psychic ball collided with him, it stopped in mid air. Nova counter attacked with psychic, and the psychic ball went flying back into the other Mewtwo, and exploded.  
  
"Meeew!" the Mewtwo yelped and stumbled backwards onto the ground. Nova had won!  
  
"Mewtwo!" The trainer looked at his Pokemon, and quickly kneeled at his side. He zapped it into his Pokeball. He stood up, looking at Nova, speechless. He then ran off, disappearing from sight.  
  
Nova laughed, and smiled as he glanced to his family. As he began to walk towards them, bullets ripped through the sand in front of him. "Ugh!" He jumped backwards, avoiding the incoming fire. "Who the!" He growled as he glanced around, then saw who had shot at him.   
  
Four Mewtwos, stood about ten feet away from Nova. They were all wearing black jumpsuits, and they all held strange automatic assault rifles. Three males, one female.  
  
"Huh…?" Nova backed up a little, getting back in his fighting position.   
  
One of the male Mewtwos stepped forward, grinning. "I am Lestat, commander of the B.E.F."  
  
"B.E.F….?" Nova growled, glancing to each one of them.  
  
"Biohazard Elite Force. We were sent by Mr. Mashemi to take you captive and bring you back to your real home!" Lestat chuckled.  
  
"Mr. Mashemi! How the heck!?"  
  
"Nova… you weren't the only one who went back in time…" Lestat laughed, and stepped over to the side.  
  
That same man who had tortured and abused Nova, stepped forward from behind Lestat, chuckling evilly. "Nova… how nice to see you again."  
  
"Son of a-!" He cupped his paws at his side, quickly forming a psychic ball and thrusting it towards them. But the psychic ball suddenly disappeared in mid air. "Huh?" Nova watched as it did.  
  
The only female soldier stepped forward, eyes glowing. She was the one who had stopped the psychic ball. "I'm Neoko. Its nice to finally meet you in person, Nova." She grinned softly. They all tossed their assault rifles a side.  
  
The two other males introduced themselves as well.  
  
"I am Shadow…" one of them said. Instead of white and purple fur, he had all black fur.  
  
"…And I'm Yamata." the other male said, grinning with the rest of the group.  
  
"I could care less who all of you are! You'll all be gone soon!" At that, Nova dashed at them. Shadow would be the first one to fight with Nova. Nova attacked first with a backhand, but Shadow kicked his arm away, and counter attacked with a backhand to Nova's cheekbone.  
  
Nova yelped, stumbling off to the side. He quickly jumped back up, looking at his family. "Chrome! Get our of here with the kids, now!" He said as Shadow ran at him. Nova quickly drop kicked Shadow in the thigh, sending him backwards. Nova flipped up after completing the move. Shadow had already recovered, and right when Nova had flipped , he had slammed his foot into Nova's face, sending him right back down to the ground.  
  
Chrome wanted to stay and help, but she didn't argue. She ran off quickly with the children in her arms.  
  
"Raht!" Shadow jumped in the air, and landed on his back beside Nova, his elbow slamming into Nova's stomach.  
  
Nova cried out in pain, sitting up quickly, holding his stomach.  
  
Shadow slammed the back of his fist into Nova's face as he sat back, which sent him back down again.  
  
Nova winced as his head hit the ground. But, he slowly pushed himself up.  
  
After Nova stood, Shadow sent a spin kick at Nova's chest. But Nova quickly ducked down, and swept Shadow right off his feet.  
  
"Uff!" Shadow grunted as he hit the ground. But just like Nova, he began to stand back up.  
  
He headbutted Shadow after he stood up, sending Shadow stumbling back. He held his head, stumbling back a foot or so from his own attack. He shook it off, and he walked towards Shadow.  
  
Shadow growled as he ran at Nova, and tackled him back a few feet. He landed on Nova as they hit the ground, causing Nova more pain. He got up slowly, and Nova did the same.  
  
Nova quickly sent a harsh punch into Shadow's stomach, growling as he did so. Shadow leaned forward, holding his stomach. Nova elbowed the back of his head, sending him face first into the sand.  
  
Shadow held his face as he forced himself up slowly.  
  
Nova was angry, he didn't care how badly he got hurt. He backflipped, kicking Shadow right in the face as he did so. He sent Shadow back onto the ground, while he landed perfectly. He then turned to look at the other Mewtwos, who all had their arms crossed, watching with interest. Neoko was smirking, eager to get her own turn.  
  
Shadow stood up behind Nova, throwing his arms around his neck, trying to choke him. But Nova elbowed him as hard as he could in his gut, which caused him to loose his grip. Afterwards, Nova whipped his tail around Shadow's legs, and pulled his feet out from under him. They both fell backwards, and Nova landed ontop of Shadow.   
  
"Ugh!" Shadow grunted, holding his stomach as he laid there. He had been hurt badly.   
  
Nova slowly climbed to his feet, holding his side with a paw. "Is that all you got!" He taunted them, growling.  
  
Neoko stepped forward, giggling quietly. "Why… of course not, Nova. We have much more to show you." Her eyes flashed with a pink aura and Nova was lifted up off his feet with psychic, and he was sent flying backwards towards the water. He slammed right into a speedboat that was flying past the beach, breaking it in half. The passengers quickly got away in their lifeboats. Nova floated out of the rubble of the destroyed boat, wiping some blood away from the corner of his mouth with his arm.  
  
Nova floated to the beach, landing in the sand. "…Not bad for..a female." He said.  
  
Neoko just laughed, her arms remaining crossed. This seemed to be just a game to her. She slowly walked towards Nova, tail swaying behind her.  
  
Nova was quick to think, and he ducked down, trying to sweep her with a kick.   
  
Neoko jumped over the kid, and slammed her foot into Nova's face, which sent him stumbling back onto the sand.  
  
"Ow! That smarts!" He held his nose as he stood up. Neoko had already began her attack. She kicked him in the side of the head. She used to much force that Nova flipped sideways, and landed back on the sand.  
  
"Nova… You should be ashamed." She giggled as she kicked him harshly in the side. "Your getting beat up by a girl!" She laughed.  
  
Nova held his side, wincing as he rolled over, and then flipped up onto his feet.  
  
Before Nova could do anything else, she used psychic again, thrusting her paws towards him. He flew back again, but this time towards the nearby woods. He slammed right into a tree, slipping it right down the middle. He fell onto his face, laying there for a moment. Finally, Nova forced himself up onto his feet.   
  
Without warning, Yamata attacked, sending a fierce, and incredibly fast punch into Nova's gut, sending him back into the tree again. Yamata sent another punch at Nova, but he ducked quickly, and dashed around behind Yamata, and swung his arms around his waist, squeezing.   
  
Yamata ran up the tree, getting out of Nova's grasp, and he pushed away in a backflip. He landed behind him, his back to Nova, and he threw his elbow into the back of Nova's head, sending him head first into the hard tree.  
  
Nova fell back onto the ground, blood dripping out of his nose. He looked up at the sky, it was all blurry. The last thing he saw was Neoko, Yamata, Lestat, and Mr. Mashemi grinning down at them, then it was all black.  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
_________________  
  
Slowly, Nova opened his eyes. It seemed bright in the room he was in. His vision was still a bit blurry. He found out he was strapped to an operating table, in a lab.  
  
"Uhh…wha?" He said weakly as he lifted his head up, glancing around. There was no one in sight.  
  
"Welcome Nova!" A short scientist stepped into the room, looking at Nova as he stood at his side, pushing his glasses up further on his nose.  
  
Nova didn't say anything, he just rested his head back on the table, shutting his eyes.  
  
"Wow!" He looked Nova over. "I never thought you'd be such a success.! I mean… I've seen the little baby you, but not the adult you! Well, anyway, Nova. I'm Jason!" He offered his hand to Nova's paw. This scientist was actually a nice one, but he was just about the only one there was.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, looking at Jason. "…Success? I'm not a success… you all just want to kill me."  
  
"Ah… that's not completely correct.." Jason sighed as he took his hand back, and stuffed it in his paw.  
  
"Jason!" Another scientist stormed into the room, glaring at Jason. "You are not supposed to talk to the specimen! Now come on! We have work to do!"  
  
He sighed again, looking at Nova. "Well… I need to go do some stuff, so, see ya!" He ran off with the other scientist. Nova was alone in the room once more.  
  
…Or so he thought.  
  
"Nova… I know what your thinking." Nova could hear a female's voice.  
  
"Huh…?"   
  
"You want to be normal, Nova. I know that's what you've always wanted." Neoko appeared beside him, looking down at him with a smile. She was the one talking to him.  
  
He looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"I never said I wanted anything, Nova." She slowly put a paw on his cheek, brushing it gently. "I feel you hatred… your sadness… I feel everything you feel, Nova…"  
  
"…That's because your nothing more than a guinea pig… We're nothing more then guinea pigs…"  
  
"No, Nova… we are all soldiers. Created to fight. But you… you wanted to lead a life with family and friends! If you had just done what you had been created to do..you could have lead a very happy life." She lowered her face in front of his, looking into his eyes.  
  
"I wish to be free, not a slave… like you have chosen to be." He looked off to the side,.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? But, don't worry, in time you will understand… Time will tell, Nova… Time will tell." She smiled, kissing his head softly, and then he disappeared.  
  
Right after she made her exit, two guards entered the room, looking at Nova. Grins were displayed on both of their faces.  
  
"Rise and shine, Nova…" one of them said.  
  
"Go to hell." Nova growled.  
  
"Haven't you been there, Nova? Was it fun? Hey, bring me back Satan's autograph!"   
The guard laughed.  
  
Nova felt a tear run down his cheek.  
  
The other guard stepped to Nova, hooking a metal collar around his neck. Afterwards, the guard released the straps, and pulled Nova off the table with the leash that was hooked up the collar.  
  
"Uff!" He fell to the ground, and he was forced to stand up.  
  
"I suggest not to try anything funny. Your psychic powers are useless with this collar on. And we also have plenty of defenses to keep you from escaping." He cackled, leading Nova into the hallway.  
  
Nova cooperated, and he walked into the hallways with the guards. The hallway was familiar. Those turrets on the ceiling…  
  
"C'mon!" The guard tugged harshly on Nova's leash, heading down the hallway.  
  
Nova winced as he was choked, and he quickly caught up behind the guards.  
  
They led him into another lab, where Neoko, Lestat, Yamata, and the bandaged up Shadow awaited. Neoko was the only one smiling, the others were displaying cold, mean looks, especially Shadow. Shadow growled lowly at Nova, ready to attack him, but Neoko glared at Shadow, waving a finger.  
  
The guard slammed Nova onto another operating table, and strapped him in. The guard took off the leash, and they exited, leaving Nova with the B.E.F. team.   
  
"Nova, are you having fun yet?" Lestat chuckled, arms crossing firmly.  
  
"He's gonna have a lot of fun after I get finished with him!" Shadow growled, stepping towards Nova, fists ready.  
  
"Hmm, Shadow… I don't think you should even try. You may get beat up again. "Said Neoko, chuckling.  
  
"Grr!" Shadow glared at Neoko, but then stepped back.  
  
"Go ahead… do what you want to me. Buit I swear, if you even lay one finger on my family, I'll-!" Nova was cut off by Lestat.  
  
"You'll what? Gripe at us while you are helplessly strapped to a table?" Lestat cackled coldly.  
  
Nova didn't say anything, he just glared at Lestat.  
  
"Aww. Be nice to the poor kitty…" Neoko smirked as she stepped forward, looking down at Nova.  
  
They all chuckled, then Yamata finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey! I think Neoko likes the little freak!" Yamata laughed.  
  
Neoko growled, and backhanded Yamata across the face, which sent him flying across the room. "You wish!"   
  
"Ugh!" Yamata slammed into the wall, growling as he stepped away from it. "Why I'll!"  
  
"That's enough!" growled Lestat.  
  
Nova began to chuckle, which soon turned into a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Lestat looked at Nova, anger heard in his voice.  
  
"Haven't you guys heard of teamwork? Teams work together, they don't fight like five year olds."   
  
Lestat slammed his fist into Nova's gut. "Shut up!"  
  
Nova coughed, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Shadow stepped forward again. "Lestat! Let me hit him just once!"  
  
"Your going to be hit if you don't back up and shut up!" Lestat glared at Shadow from the corner of his eye.   
  
"Is there a problem?" Mr. Mashemi smirked as he stepped into the room, looking at all the Mewtwos.  
  
"No, Sir.." Lestat said, glaring at the rest of his team.  
  
"Good… Glad to hear it." Mr. Mashemi stepped over to Nova, grinning down at him.  
  
Nova glared up at Mr. Mashemi, then he spat right in his face.   
  
Mr. Mashemi just sighed, wiping the spit away with his hand. He punched Nova right along the jaw line. "I hope you restrain yourself from doing that again…"  
  
Nova whimpered, his head being thrown to one side.  
  
"Now then. I'm going to give you two choices. One, you can be on our side again. You can be a fighter! Don't you want to be above all other humans and creatures in the world? Or, you can die."  
  
"I got a better idea. How about I kill you, and go back to my life." Nova smirked.  
  
Neoko snickered, while the rest of the group just glared at Nova.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you in hell." Mr. Mashemi said as he picked up a knife, raising it above Nova's head.   
  
Nova shut his eyes, awaiting the knife to end his life. But instead, he heard an explosion, and Mr. Mashemi grunting as he slammed into the wall. Nova opened his eyes to see Neoko, standing there. She had used psychic on Mr. Mashemi!  
  
"Neoko! Your fired!" Lestat growled as he lunged towards her.  
  
"Good!" Neoko slammed her foot into Lestat's gut, then she backhanded him across the face. She quickly released Nova, and took off the collar. "Run Nova! Now!" She said as she kicked the attacking Shadow.  
  
Nova looked at her awkwardly, and quickly he stood up beside the table. "Why do you-" he paused for a moment to punch Yamata. Then he continued. "-want to help me?"  
  
"Because your right! We are nothing guinea pigs! Now get out of here, Nova! Hurry!"   
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!" She pushed him towards the door.  
  
He stumbled to the door, and he opened it, running into the hallway.  
  
Strangely, the defense turrets didn't activate, and all went quiet.   
  
Cling, Cling, Cling. "Huh?" Nova heard a strange sound fill the hallway. "What's going on?" He cautiously began heading down the hallway.  
  
He glanced down the hallway, just in time to see a big battle droid stomp around the corner. Both its arms were gattling guns, with boxes of ammo attached to them.  
  
"Oh crap!" Nova ran down the hallway, away from the droid.  
  
The droid began stomping towards him, gattling guns raising.  
  
Nova turned around a corner just in time as bullets showered down the hallway. He ran down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder, watching the droid come around that corner, following him.  
  
Nova cupped his paws at his side as he ran down the hallway, forming a psychic ball in his paws.  
  
"Psychic!" He yelled out as he jumped forward, turning around in the air, and he fired the psychic ball at the droid. Nova fell on his back, quickly standing up to watch the psychic ball slam into the droid. The droid stumbled back just about a foot, then stepped forward again. It didn't even hurt him.  
  
"No way! That's impossible!" Nova said as he took a step back, then ran down the hallway again.   
  
"Resistance is futile." It said in a robot's voice as it raised its gattling guns again, opening fire.  
  
Nova turned the corner to avoid the fire. Around the corner he saw two guards talking. Nova ran at the two guards. Right when they both looked at him, he jumped into the air, kicking them both in the head, knocking them out. Nova landed perfectly, and picked up one of the guard's automatic assault rifles.  
  
He quickly turned around, kneeling, and he brought up the rifle. He aimed down the hallway, where he had come from. Sure enough, the droid stomped around the corner, quickly aiming at Nova. But Nova pulled the trigger first, holding it down as he emptied the bullets onto the droid's strong armor.  
  
The bullets didn't even dent the armor. The droid just continued to stomp towards Nova, gattling guns ready to go off.  
  
"This isn't good…" He tossed down the rifle, stood up, and ran down the hallway, away from the droid. Nova ran around the corner, to see Jason walking down the hallway towards him, looking at some papers he held in his arms.  
  
"Jason!" Nova yelled as he ran over to him. "I need to talk to you!" He pulled Jason further down the hallway.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing out of the lab?"  
  
"Getting out of her! And trying to avoid that thing!" Nova said as he pointed edown the hallway, just in time so Jason would see the droid stomp around the corner.  
  
"Ah! How did that get activated?" Jason said, looking at the droid wide-eyed.  
  
"I could care less how it got activated!" Nova pulled him into the next hallway before the droid opened fire. "I want to know how the heck to deactivate it!"  
  
"It won't be easy…" Jason said, peeking around the corner to watch the droid.   
  
"Just tell me how!"  
  
"Well, you need to open the panel on its back, and disconnect a few wires…"  
  
"I got a better idea." Nova said as he took Jason's security card, and stepped to a nearbyt door that said 'Armory'. He opened it, and disappeared into the room.  
  
"Heeeyy! That's my card!"  
  
Nova came out of the room, holding a Rocket Launcher. "Here's a better way…" Nova walked around the corner, kneeling as he aimed at the droid.  
  
The droid raised its gattling guns, and they began to rotate, about ready to fire.  
  
Nova pushed a button, and the rocket flew from the launcher, and exploded into the droid, sending it back down the hallway, and right through the wall. "Now that's how you do it…"   
  
"Ah…. That was a very big project we were doing!"  
  
Nova eyed Jason, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can I have my card back?" Asked Jason as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.  
  
Nova tossed the card into Jason's lap. "There…"   
  
"Thanks…" Jason stuffed his security hard into his lab coat pocket, and he began to pick up his papers that had dropped on the floor.  
  
"Wait…" Nova took the card back. "I need this to get out…"  
  
"Buuuut!"   
  
Before Jason could get started, Nova was dashing down the hallway, heading towards the elevator.  
  
When Nova reached the elevator, he swiped the card through the slot, and the elevator opened. He quickly stepped into it, and pushed the 'Helipad' button.  
  
The doors opened, and he stepped out onto the lit Helipad. It was night-time, and the lights on the helipad were the only ones seen. Since Nova was partly cat, darkness was not a problem. He ran towards the edge of the helipad, and jumped off, flying towards the beach.  
  
In a while, Nova had reached his destination. The beach was empty, moonlight shimmering off the ocean's water. He landed on the sand, glancing around for his family, but there were no sign of them.  
  
Nova sighed, sitting down in the sand, looking out over the water. He pondered to himself. His life just seemed to keep falling apart. Nova narrowed his eyes, all those bad memories coming back to him.  
  
"…I promise… I will not be defeated easily… I will not go down! You hear me! I -will- fight!" Nova yelled as he stood up. "You'll never defeat me!"  
  
  
Next morning . . .  
  
Nova had fallen asleep, curled up on the sand. His eyes slowly slipped open, to see Destiny sitting in front of him, head tilted in curiosity as she watched him.   
  
"Destiny!" He smiled, and sat up, embracing her in a tight hug.  
  
Destiny gave a little squeak as she was squeezed.  
  
"Oh.." He laughed softly, holding her in his arms. And he kissed her forehead softly. "Sorry, I guess I got a little over excited…" He snickered again, rocking her gently in his arms.  
  
She giggled, looking up at him, her tail swaying happily.  
  
"Nova!" Chrome ran up to him, holding Mewgia in one arm. She kneeled beside him, hugging him tightly with her free arm. Happy tears strolled down her cheeks. "I-I thought I'd never see you again, Nova!" She sobbed softly on his shoulder. Mewgia and Destiny watched, not really sure what happened.  
  
He kissed her cheek as he returned a hug, sighing softly. "You know I'd never go down so easily, Chrome…" He slowly backed up from the hug, smiling as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
"But… I was still worried…" She returned a smile, teary eyes gazing back.  
  
He hugged her again, resting his chin on her shoulder. He watched Mewgia and Destiny start a poking fight. He snickered softly at the sight of it.  
  
  
Months went by, and Nova and his family had peace for awhile, and finally, Nova's third child was born..  
  
Chrome held the newborn baby Nova Mewtwo in her arms, it was a girl, with a blade upon her head. Of course, it wasn't very big, yet.  
  
"Her name is Sylver…" Chrome looked up at Nova who was standing beside her. Smiling as she did so.  
  
"That's a wonderful name!" He smiled back, nodding with agreement.  
  
Sylver looked up at them, squinting her eyes to see them better.  
  
"She's beautiful, Chrome…" Commented Nova. "Just like you…"  
  
Chrome snickered softly, smiling back down at Sylver, playfully poking her nose.  
  
Sylver giggled as she tried to catch the finger in her tiny paws.  
  
Chrome let her, laughing softly as Sylver began to suck on her mother's finger.  
  
Nova smiled, sitting beside the two as he watched them.  
  
  
The next day, Nova was alone, sitting on the beach, looking out over the water.  
  
"Nova… it's been a while…" A voice came from behind him.  
  
Nova growled, looking back at Jyro. "What do you want?"  
  
"Actually, I don't want anything." Jyro smirked, stepping over beside Nova, and he sat down beside him. "Ah, such a beautiful day, 'ey Nova?"  
  
"Whatever…" Nova looked out over the water again.  
  
"…Ya know, they are waiting for you, Nova."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"At the cliffs, the B.E.F. are all waiting…"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Mm hmm… If you've been home today, you would have known."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Chrome, Mewgia, and Sylver disappearing…"  
  
"What!" Nova looked at him, quickly standing up.  
  
"Ah, yes. Sad, isn't it? Maybe you should get to the cliffs… and hurry."  
  
"Son of a-!" He growled, and he flew off towards the cliffs.  
  
Soon, he arrived on the top of the cliff, glaring at the grinning Lestat, Shadow, and Yamata.  
  
Neoko was still alive. She was on her knees behind them, a collar around her neck, and paws handcuffed behind her back. Shadow was holding her by the cord on the back of her head and back, so she couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"What is this all about!" Nova stepped toward them, fists ready to take on anyone who came at him.  
  
"You, of course." Lestat chuckled, watching Nova. "Hope you don't miss them too much…"  
  
Nova dashed at Lestat, swinging a fist at him, but Lestat caught it with a paw, squeezing harshly. Then he kicked Nova in the side of the head, then in the chest, sending him stumbling back.  
  
He grunted as he fell onto the ground. But he quickly recovered, and stood up.  
  
"You'll never see them again, so don't even bother looking for them. Sadly… we couldn't find your other daughter, but no matter!" Lestat chuckled coldly. "You won't be alive to see her!"  
  
"I'm gonna rip your guts out!" Nova growled, wanting to attack again, but he knew it would be a waist of time.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk… Nova, you'll never learn." Lestat snapped his fingers, and Yamata stepped forward, a low growl coming from him. "Yamata, make him learn…"  
  
"My pleasure, captain." Yamata grinned, and stepping towards Nova. He was the first to attack, sending a lighting fast punch at Nova, but Nova caught his fist.   
  
Nova squeezed his fist, then he kneed Yamata's elbow as hard as he could. Then he kicked him into the gut to send him backwards.  
  
"Mother f-!"he fell backwards, holding his elbow, yelping in pain. He growling at Nova. "I'm gonna f'n kill you!" He ran at Nova, and jumped into the air, trying to spin kick Nova in the side of the temple.   
  
But Nova ducked, grabbing Yamata by the tail, and he slammed him into the ground.   
  
Yamata yelped as he was slammed into the ground, holding his back in pain.  
  
"Lestat grinned, interested in how much better Nova had gotten in fighting.  
  
"Rahht!" Nova almost screamed in anger as he kicked Yamata in the side, sending him sliding towards the edge of the cliff, but he stopped right before he fell off.  
  
Slowly and weakly, Yamata stood, wiping some blood from his mouth with an arm.   
  
Nova ran at Yamata, and jumped up, sending both of his feet into his chest, knocking him right off the side of the cliff. Nova listened to Yamata yell as he fell off, soon after, it was quiet. After landing on his side, Nova stood, looking at Shadow and Lestat.  
  
"Shadow, let's show him his prize for killing Yamata!" Lestat laughed, and Shadow grinned.   
  
"Nova!" Neoko yelled as she was dragged to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Don't!" Nova ran at Shadow, and jumped up, kicking him right in the face, knocking him back. Neoko almost fell off, but she balanced herself before she did.   
  
"Ugh!" Shadow stumbled backwards, trying not to fall.   
  
Nova ran at Shadow, and jump kicked him in the chest, making him fall onto his back. Afterwards, he pulled his head up by the cord, and kicked him right in the face again.   
  
Shadow yelped, stumbling backwards again, his nose bleeding.  
  
Nova grabbed him by the cord again, and he threw him just about ten feet away. He cupped his paws in front of him, aiming towards Shadow. A psychic ball quickly formed in his paws, then he tossed it at Shadow. "Die!"  
  
Shadow slowly stood up, looking at the psychic ball, wide-eyed. "Neeeveer!" He yelled as he put his paws out in front of him, trying to stop the psychic ball with his own psychic powers. He exploded into Shadow, sending him right into a huge rock. Shadow fell on his face on the ground, not moving.  
  
Nova looked at Lestat, who was clapped.  
  
"Very well done, Nova!" He laughed, still clapping.  
  
"Your next!" Nova growled.  
  
  
"Oh really? Go ahead, try. I dare ya!" Lestat continued to laugh, then he grinned, crossing his arms  
  
Nova stepped in front of Lestat, glaring at him.  
  
Lestat glared back, still grinning.  
  
"Raht!" Nova swung first with a fist, but Lestat kicked Nova back, in the chest before the fist even came close.   
  
Nova grunted, stepping back, but he came back with a kick at Lestat's chest.  
  
Lestat caught his foot with both of his paws, chuckling. "Got'cha…"  
  
"Ya sure did…" Nova backflipped, kicking Lestat right in the chin. Lestat let go of Nova's foot as he was kicked, and he stumbled back onto the ground. Nova landed perfectly, getting into a fighting stance.  
  
Neoko watched, trying to get free of the handcuffs. "I gotta help Nova…!" She thoughtt o her self.  
  
Nova stepped towards Lestat, getting ready to attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Lestat sent two kicks into Nova's side, using his paw to hold him up as he did so. He flipped up onto his feet, and backhanded Nova across the face.  
  
"Hnn!" Nova stumbled to the side, but maintained his balance.  
  
Lestat sweeped Nova with incredible force, sending him into a backflip, and making him land on his stomach. As Nova began to push himself up with his paws, Nova grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him up off his feet, squeezing.  
  
Nova gagged, closing his eyes tightly as he held onto Lestat's wrist, trying to breathe.  
  
"C'mon, Neoko.." Neoko thought as she struggled. Finally, she broke the handcuffs, and she stood up. And ran at Lestat. "Let him go!"  
  
Lestat looked at her from the corner of his eye, and he dropped Nova, kicking her right in the stomach.  
  
"Myu!" She yelped as she stumbled back at the edge of the cliff. "N-Nova!" She tried to maintain her balance, but she fell backwards, right off the cliff.  
  
Nova fell on his knees, and looked at Neoko just in time to watch her fall. "Neoko!" He ran towards the edge of the cliff, but Lestat swept him again, making him fall.   
  
"Ugh!" He fell onto his stomach, but quickly pushed himself up, throwing his paws towards Lestat. Lestat was sent back about twenty feet from a psychic attack.  
  
Lestat grunted as he slammed into the ground, slowly forcing himself to stand.  
  
Nova ran to the edge of the cliff, looking down off of it. He saw Neoko, laying on a ledge, about thirty feet down. She was still moving, slightly. "Neoko! Hold on!"  
  
"Nova!" Lestat called out, his whole body beginning to glow. "You have made me very angry!" He chuckled, coldly. The whole sky began to get dark. Clouds covered up all the sunlight, and thunder roared.   
  
Nova slowly looked back at Lestat, turning to face him. "Huh…?" He watched the sky change suddenly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you for all the trouble you've caused me!" He yelled out, a lightning bolt hitting his form. He yelled out in pain, absorbing the power of the lightning bolt. His body began to grow, his body becoming more pumped up. "Time…to…die…"  
"No…" Nova knew if he didn't do something soon, he was going to get stomped. He put his paws above his head, focusing all his energy. He had never used this move before, Jyro had said it had a lot of power, and that you should be carefull. "…Supernova." He said, and a strange psychic ball appeared in his paws. It was only the size of a basketball. Soon, it began to grow, turning yellow in color. It grew bigger this is own body, it stopped growing as it reached twice his size.  
  
Lestat forced his large paws towards Nova, beginning to form a psychic ball of is own. It was different then most psychic balls. He brought his paws to his side, then thrusted his paws towards Nova. "DIE!" He yelled out, the psychic ball flying towards Nova.  
  
"Rahh!" Nova yelled as he used all his strength to throw the psychic ball at Lestat. The Supernova went right through Lestat's psychic ball, destroying it. It just continued to fly towards Nova.  
  
"Not possible!" He growled, putting his paws in front of him, using all his force to attempt to stop the psychic ball. "Ahh!" He cried out as the psychic ball hit his form, nothing happened. Lestat stood there, shaking. "What…t-" All of a sudden, a huge explosion accord. Lestat disappeared in the explosion as a crater was created. It was HUGE! At least a few miles wide.   
  
"Holy crap!" Nova was thrown off the cliff by the incredible explosion occurred. Luckily, he caught the edge of the cliff with his paws, hanging on with all his strength. Slowly he pulled himself up, just enough so he could look at the crater. He saw no sign of Lestat. He started slowly climbing down the cliff, and soon, he reached the ledge Neoko was laying on. He kneeled at her side, looking her over. "Neoko… are you alright?!" He looked at her.  
  
"Nova.." He smiled weakly up at him. "Don't worry… about me, Nova…" She coughed.  
  
He picked her up gently in his arms, letting her rest against him. "Neoko, your going to live! Just, hold on, please…"  
  
"Nova, I want you t-to have this…" She pulled off a necklace she was wearing. It had a locket on it. She handed it to him. "Look at the picture in the locket, Nova…"  
  
Nova slowly took it, and opened it. Inside, it had a picture of a baby Nova Mewtwo in a test tube, and a little female baby Mewtwo standing beside it, paws pressed against the glass as she looked at the Nova Mewtwo. "That's you, and… me..." She smiled weakly, a tear rolling down her cheek. "We're siblings…even though you are a different type of Mewtwo… I joined the team, and came back in time to come see you. I know, I fought you…on the beach, but, I didn't want the team to think I was going to betray." She sighed, trembling slightly.  
  
"Oh Neoko…" He hugged her, rubbing her back gently with a paw. Trying to comfort her. "Don't die on me, Neoko…"   
  
She smiled, brushing a paw over his head, beside the blade. "Nova, keep on living. I'll be back. Someday. Somehow. Just please… don't let go of me." She held him tightly, still trembling.  
  
"Neoko.. you're not going to die on me! Not today!" He shook her lightly, trying to keep her from closing her eyes.  
  
"I'm so tired, Nova…" She slowly closed her eyes, her body becoming limp.  
  
"No, Neoko!" A few tears ran down his cheeks, his attempting to keep her up failing.  
  
"I love you Nova… t-take care.." She smiled softly at him before her eyes slipped closed. Her body becoming completely limp.  
  
"Neoko!" He cried softly, hugging her tightly. He sat there with her, for hours, holding her limp body.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
_____________  
  
A year later . . .   
  
Nova looked out over the city, arms crossed behind his back. He was standing on top of one of the highest skyscraper's in New York. He looked quite more different. He had blonde hair he grew out, which wasn't really combed. His body was also anthropomorphic now. Anthro meaning he had human like characteristics. He wore a pair of tan pants and a white t-shirt. He had moved all the way here to get away from all those memories. He never found Chrome, or the other two children. He looked down to Destiny, who was sitting beside him, looking up at him with a smile. He smiled lightly back at her, then looked out over the city. It was October 31st. Halloween. Today was also a special day for Nova. It was his birthday. He was now twenty-two years of age. He picked up Destiny gently into his arms, and jumped off the skyscraper. Of course, he used his psychic powers to fly through the air. Destiny laughed as they flew at high speed towards the street. A few feet above the sidewalk, Nova stopped, and landed gently on the sidewalk. Several people stared at him as they walked by. Nova snickered, not caring about anyone else, or what they thought. He began walking down the sidewalk, nuzzling Destiny.   
  
"Oh, such a beautiful day it is!" Nova snickered, huggling Destiny.   
  
"Myu!" She squealed happily, hugging her father. A few months ago, Destiny had gained the ability to speak. She was already pretty good with her words.   
  
"Should we go home, Destiny?" He smiled, walking towards downtown.   
  
"Myuu!" Was her reply. She had agreed.  
  
"Alright!" He snickered. After a while, they reached an apartment building. He unlocked the door, and entered the apartment. He headed up a flight of stairs, and opened his door, stepping into his apartment. The apartment had two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a few closets. It was pretty nice for an apartment. He sat down on the couch with her on his lap.   
  
She giggled, bouncing up and down in his lap as her tail swayed behind her.   
  
"You gonna go trick or treating tonight, Destiny?" He smiled, watching her.  
  
She shook her head, preferring not to. "Well, alright. It's your choice." He snickered, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I'm gonna go get something at the drug store. You want Megan to watch after you?" He smiled.  
  
She nodded vigorously, jumping up and down. She was picked up by Nova, and held in his arms as he stood. "Alright." He stepped to the door, and exited his apartment. He went next door, and knocked on the door.  
  
"Hold on Hold on…" A girl opened the door, looking at them. She looked like a raver. Eyebrow pierced, baggy pants, the whole works. "Oh, hey." She smiled.  
  
"Can you watch Destiny for a bit? I just need to run to the store, ya know. To pick up a few things."  
  
"Yeah, man. I can." She nodded, still smiling. "Hey Destiny!" She smiled to Destiny who was already reaching out with her arms, trying to get to her.  
  
"Alright Alright." Nova laughed as he handed her over to Megan.   
  
"Don't worry, Nova. She's in good hands." She smirked, winking.  
  
"Yeah, I know that." He smirked as well. "Take care." He headed down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, you too." She went into the apartment, holding Destiny.  
  
Nova stepped out onto the sidewalk, stuffing his paws in his pockets. He sighed softly, and began to walk towards the store. Which was about half a mile a way.  
  
Behind him, were two Mewtwos, both dressed in black trenchcoats.  
  
One of them looked at Nova, seeing a blade on his head. "Chris…look!" It was Leon, the Mewtwo who had got beaten up. But, how did they get here? They were both twenty-one years of age.  
  
"Huh? I remember him." Chris peered at Nova. "He's that one dude…"  
  
"Dude doesn't say much." He looked at Chris, his brother. He stepped up behind Nova. "Hey.. excuse me…"  
  
"Huh?" Nova turned, looking at Leon.  
  
"I think I know you."  
  
"I'm not surprised…" Nova shrugged, turning as he began to walk.   
  
"Ah, wait!" Leon kept up with him, walking beside him, his paws stuffed away in his pockets. Chris kept up behind him, glancing at the passerby's.  
  
"You're that one Mewtwo from the woods. The one that was getting beat up by the punks."  
  
Nova stopped in his tracks, and looked at Leon. "…Who are you? And how did you know that?"  
  
"Me and my brother, Chris, were walking in the forest. We are a special breed of Mewtwo. We can travel anywhere in time." He smirked.  
  
"So you two were those Mewtwo's that took my place?" He crossed his arms, looking to both of them.  
  
"Yeah, we both earned scars across our faces." He nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't help. I was kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Hn, I understand." Leon nodded. "What's your name?"  
  
"Nova… Nova Hellfyre."  
  
"I'm Leon, and this is my brother, Chris." He nodded back to his taller brother, who nodded towards him.  
  
"Nice to meet you both, Leon, Chris." He began walking again.  
  
"Well, wait!" He sighed, both of them catching up with him again. "You look like a good fighter, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, I guess." He shrugged as he walked.  
  
"Well, ya see. I own a team of fighters. The best of the best. Mostly Mewtwo's. The team is called T.R.A.G.. It means Tactical Recon Assault Group."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"I kinda wondered if you were interested."  
  
"It depends."  
  
Leon sighed, crossing his arms. "Well, you'll have a great new home. You see, I own a big starship."  
  
"A starship?"  
  
"Yeah, a ship that floats around in space."  
  
Nova rose a brow.  
  
"I got it from the future. Kinda, ya know, stole it." He smirked.   
  
"And what's in it for me?"  
  
"Great home. Free food. Entertainment. Crap like that."  
  
"…Fine." Nova smiled lightly. "I guess so."  
  
"Alright!" Leon smiled, Chris not really showing any emotion. He just stood there, arms crossed, his trench coat swaying a bit from a cool breeze.  
  
  
About an hour later, Nova returned home, picking up Destiny from the babysitter, and stepped into his apartment. Nova handed the bar of chocolate he bought for Destiny to her, who was delighted. "There ya go, Destiny!" He snickered.   
  
Destiny squealed in delight, taking the bar and opening it, taking a few bites. "Myuuu!" She giggled.  
  
He smiled brightly at her reaction. "Destiny, we're going to be moving soon." He petted her head gently.  
  
"W…Why?" She stuttered a bit as she talked, since she still had a few problems in speech.   
  
"Well, it'll be free, and it'll be a much better place to live. You'll like it, Destiny."  
  
She nodded, and put the chocolate on the table, throwing her little arms around his neck, hugging.  
  
He returned a soft hug, rocking back and forth just slightly.   
A few days later, Nova arrived at a mansion with Destiny. He drove an old Chevy Nova. Kinda fit him, eh? He parked in the driveway, and took Destiny into his arms as he climbed out. He walked up the steps onto the large porch, where Leon awaited.  
  
"Good morning, Nova." He smiled, and opened the door to the mansion.   
  
"Morning, Leon." He nodded, and stepped into the mansion, amazed at how much larger it looked like inside.  
  
Leon followed in behind Nova and Destiny, closing the door behind him. "You like it?"  
  
"It's very cool."   
  
"Yeah, my brother owns it. I stay here sometimes, but I'm usually on the starship.  
  
Nova nodded, looking at Destiny who was glancing around, in awe.  
  
"Well, all you have to do-" Leon handed Nova an application. "-is fill this out."  
  
Nova took it with his free paw, looking at it as he held Destiny in his other arm. "Alright, can I do it here?"  
  
"Of course." Leon motioned with his head to a few chairs, a couch, and a small table. He walked over to a chair, and sat down.  
  
Nova sat down with Destiny on the couch, putting her beside him as he placed the application on the table.   
  
Leon tossed a pen to Nova, and Nova caught it, and began working on the application.   
  
Soon, Nova had filled it out, and handed it to Leon.  
  
Leon glanced over the application for a few minutes, then nodded. He leaned forward, and offered his paw to shake with Nova. "Welcome to the Starship Arita, Nova."  
  
Nova shook with Leon, and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"Pack your bags, we'll be departing when you get back." Leon stood, and stepped to the front door.   
  
Nova picked up Destiny, nuzzling her head gently before stepping out the door, and walking to his Chevy Nova.  
  
  
A few hours later, Nova returned with two suitcases, and stepped back into the mansion once more. Leon was there with Chris, both of them sitting in the living room. They both stood, looking at them.  
  
"Ah, hello again. Are you ready to go?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Nova nodded, glancing down at Destiny who was walking beside him.  
  
"Come on then." Leon walked to the other end of the living room, and opened a door that lead into a long hallway.   
  
Nova nodded, and followed Leon down the hallway, Destiny walking right behind Nova.   
  
Leon opened the door at the end of the hallway, and stepped into a hanger. Nova's jaw dropped as he saw about six Starfighters, and four F-15's.   
  
"How did you get all these?!" He was in awe.  
  
"Got 'em from the future..." Leon snickered softly, and stepped into a locker room. After a minute or so, he walked back out to them, wearing a uniform. It was a black jumpsuit, with an armpatch that had "STAR" on it, then right under that it had "T.R.A.G.".  
  
"What, you steal all of them?"   
  
"Nah, I bought 'em… with money I stole." Leon laughed.  
  
Nova snickered softly, then noticed the armpatch. "What does STAR stand for?" Nova asked.  
  
"Starship Arita." Leon smirked.  
  
"Ah, so I'll be wearing one of those uniforms?"   
  
"Yep, when you get to the Starship, you'll get everything you need." Leon walked over to a Starfighter like ship, but it was a transport. Leon opened the back, and stepped in.  
  
Nova and Destiny followed, still in awe.  
  
"You two can just stay back here." He smiled, and climbed up a small ladder up into the cockpit. Nova sat down in one of the seats beside Destiny, and buckled her up before he buckled himself up. Nova put the suitcases on the seat on the other side of him. The door shut, making everything go dark for a moment. Soon a red light turned on, filling the cabin. They could feel the ship shake as it lifted up off the ground.   
  
Nova looked at Destiny, who was shaking just a bit. "Don't worry, Destiny." He smiled, stroking her head gently. They could both feel a bit of turbulence as they flew up towards space. There were no windows, so they couldn't tell if they were in space yet or not. The only window was the one in the cockpit.   
  
After a minute or two, Leon climbed down out of the cockpit. "You two may wanna look at this." He grinned, and climbed back up into the cockpit.   
  
Nova took off his seatbelts, then unbuckled Destiny. He picked her up, and let her hold onto his neck as he climbed up into the cockpit. Nova took Destiny into her arms as he glanced out the cockpit's window. "Whoa!" They were now in space. Nova and Destiny had never seen anything like it. All those stars, oh, they were so beautiful!   
  
Nova smiled at Destiny, who was in awe, just like him. They both gazed out the window, Leon sitting in the pilot's chair.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Leon looked at the two, smiling before looking back out into space.  
  
"It's awesome…" Nova commented, those eyes slowly moving from left to right.   
  
"I know… That's why I moved to the starship." He kept his paws on the controls, moving towards the ship. "You may want to buckle up." Leon motioned to the seat beside him, and behind him.   
  
"Why?" Nova asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Leon pushed a few buttons.   
  
Nova put Destiny in the seat beside Leon, buckling her up. He sat in the seat behind them, buckling himself up.  
  
"Three…" Leon put a paw on a lever. "Two…one!" He pulled the lever back, and the transport went into hyperspace.   
  
"Holy s-!" Nova was pressed back against his seat as they sped into hyperspace. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Then, all of a sudden, they warped into a new part of space. And there, right in front of them, was a huge starship.   
  
"Welcome to the Starship Arita." Leon grinned, heading towards the cargo bay.   
  
"Wow!" Nova said as he and Destiny stared at the Starship in awe.   
  
Leon pulled into the cargo bay. Inside were a few more transport ships, and about twenty starfighters. He landed right beside another transport, and pushed a few buttons. The ship shut down, and Leon unbuckled himself, and stood up. "Well, I'll show you your new home." He smiled, and climbed down out of the transport. Nova unbuckled himself, then helped Destiny out of her seatbelt. They both followed him.  
  
After leaving the cargo bay with Leon, they entered a long hallway filled with metal sliding doors.   
  
"Hmm." Leon took a small datapad off his belt, and began fiddling with it. "Ah, here it is." He looked at a small map on the datapad's screen. He followed the hallway for a moment, and stopped in front of a door. "And here it is." He pushed a button on a panel beside the door, and it slid open.   
  
Nova and Destiny followed Leon into a room. It had two medium sized beds, a desk, a bar in the corner of the room, a closet, and a window. There was another door in the room. They both were still in awe, getting more and more amazed by all this technology.  
  
"Ah, you like it?" Leon glanced at them with a smile.  
  
"Very much!" Nova nodded. Destiny hopped out of Nova's arms, and ran around the room, glancing at everything.   
  
"You haven't even seen the bathroom yet." Leon laughed softly, and stepped to the other door. It slid open, and he stepped into a large room. It had a sink, a shower and tub, and even a hot tub! Oh, and of course, a toilet.  
  
"This place is great!" He stepped into the bathroom. After glancing at everything, he looked at Leon. "You sure this room is for me?"  
  
"Positive." Leon snickered, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  
He laughed softly, and dashed back into his room, jumping onto the bed, bouncing just a bit. He pushed a few strands of blonde hair out of his face, and he laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "This is so wonderful… it's been forever since I've been so excited."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. I'll be back in a bit. Your uniform and gear are in the closet." He folding his arms behind his back, and walked out into the hallway.   
  
Nova stepped over to the closet while Destiny hopped up and down on her bed. He opened it, seeing his own black jumpsuit, and gear. He took the pair of black tight pants, and then took a hold of the black shirt. He took off his current pants, and slipped on the black one, zipping it up. Afterwards, he pulled off his shirt, and put on the black one. Then he grabbed the utility belt, and put it on. "Ah, it fits perfectly." He said.  
  
Destiny watched, her head tilted in curiosity. She giggled softly.  
  
He looked at Destiny with a smile, before heading to the closet, and he glanced to strange handgun. He picked it up, looking it over before putting it in its holster on his belt. He put the rest of his gear in their places, like a pair of handcuffs, a datapad, a few clips for the gun, and some other stuff.   
  
A few minutes later, Leon returned, one paw resting on his belt, the other dangling at his side. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Nova replied with a nod.   
  
"Alright then, follow me." He smiled, and stepped back into the hallway.  
  
Nova followed out into the hallway with Leon. Destiny quickly got off the bed, and ran to catch up beside them.  
  
Leon walked down the hallway, talking as he did. "Well, of course, the ship is filled with living quarters. We have a pool room on one level, and a sauna. We have a bar and a restaurant. Also, there is a shooting range, and a training range. You will be taking a few classes tomorrow. Any questions?" Leon looked back at Nova as he walked.  
  
"Yeah." Nova unholstered the handgun, looking at it. "Why do I have this?"  
  
"Ah, well, if you haven't noticed yet, you are unable to use any psychic powers on most of the ship. In the battle arena, and in several of the training courses, you can use psychic powers. The only way you can use your psychic power's is if the power in the ship is off, or if the security system is off." Leon shrugged, stuffing his paws into his pockets.  
  
"I see." He holstered the handgun, resting his paw on the butt of it.   
  
"Anyway. You'll meet a lot of trainees and residents of the ship. Most of them are pretty nice." Leon smirked softly, stopping in front of an elevator.   
  
"Alright." Nova smiled, looking at the elevator.  
  
Leon pushed the up button on a panel, and the elevator arrived. "They are probably all at the bar right now, it's that time of day." He laughed softly, stepping into the elevator.   
  
Nova smirked, and stepped in beside Leon, along with Destiny.  
  
Leon pushed the button that had the number "20" on it. The top level. The elevator flew up towards the twentieth floor. The doors slid open, and they all stepped into another long hallway. There were less doors in this hallway.   
  
"Down this way." Leon motioned with a movement of his head, and he headed down the hallway, paws restuffing themselves his pockets.  
  
Nova nodded, picking the begging Destiny up into his arms.   
  
She giggled as she was carried down the hallway, that tail brushing against his arm.  
  
Nova purred softly as he stopped in front of a pair of doors.   
  
"Well, this is it." Leon pushed the button, and the door slid open.  
  
About two dozen people were settled in the bar, talking loudly, laughing, acting wild.  
  
"Hn, well, here they are." Leon rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Ehh." Nova rose a brow, watching a bottle being thrown across the room.  
  
Another Mewtwo hopped out of his seat, laughing as he held a beer bottle in his paw. This one was different, he had stripes of red fur along with his white and purple fur. "I'll buy you all a beer, mates!" he used a Australian accent.   
  
"Pyro, you don't have the money to." A woman turned around on her stool, looking at Pyro.  
  
"Ah, mum! I do too!" he glanced to his mother.   
  
"Hey Jessie, I bet he stole most of it from you!" A man laughed, looking at Pyro's mom.  
  
"Hmph. He wouldn't." she smirked, looking at Pyro. "Would you?"  
  
"Nah. Of course I wouldn't, mum!" he whined.  
  
"Well, as you can see…" Leon looked at Nova. "You're teammates are all, uh, drunk." He smirked.  
  
"Hn, that's great." Nova let Destiny sit on his shoulder, and he crossed his arms firmly.   
  
"Hey everybody! Look! It's Leon! Have fun at Earth, captain?" An anthropomorphic fox asked, looking at Leon with a snicker.  
  
"Great. They spotted me." He mumbled to himself, then he talked out loud. "Hello everybody! How are things?"  
  
They all simply nodded, some of them going back to their beer.  
  
Pyro sat on the edge of a pool table, looking at Nova. "Who's that, mate? A new recuit?"  
  
"Yeah, his name is Nova Hellfyre." Leon looked at Nova. "And that's his daughter, Destiny Hellfyre."  
  
Destiny giggled, hiding behind Nova's head the best as she could.  
  
"Um, hello." Nova nodded, looking at all of them.  
  
"Good day, mate! And so how did this bluddy creature get ya on the ship?" Pyro snickered.  
  
"He volunteered." Leon glared at Pyro, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, I see, mate!" Pyro thwaped the cue ball into the other balls, knocking a few of them into the sockets. "And luck is with me today!" He laughed.  
  
Leon looked at Nova, talking quietly. "Sorry, they can get wild sometimes when they aren't working." He sighed softly.  
  
"I understand." Nova smirked softly, Destiny peeking out from behind Nova's head.  
  
"Hey Nova! C'mon, mate! I'll buy ya a beer!" Pyro offered.  
  
"Ah, well…" Nova looked at Leon, who shrugged. He glanced back at them. "…Sure."  
  
"That's the spirit, mate!" Pyro laughed, looking to the man behind the counter, obviously the tender. "A beer for this young creature!"   
  
Nova took Destiny into his arms. "You want to go with Leon to see the rest of the ship?" He smiled to her.  
  
She nodded, looking to Leon with a giggle.  
  
Leon offered his arms for Destiny, and she hopped into them. "Don't worry Nova, I have kids of my own." He smirked.   
  
"I trust you." He laughed softly, letting Destiny go.  
  
Leon smiled to Destiny, letting her rest in his arms. "Hey, I got something you'll like in the entertainment center!" He headed down the hallway as Nova was left in the bar.  
  
Nova stepped on over to a seat at the bar, and he sat down, the beer being placed in front of him. He looked in the mug, blinking as he glanced down at the substance inside. "This is.. beer?" He tilted his head.  
  
"But of course, mate! Have you not tried beer?" Pyro sat beside him, purple tail flicking about.   
  
"Ah, y-yeah! Of course I have.. it's just been a while." Nova smirked, taking a hold of the mug with a paw. Actually, he had never tried beer before. He brought it to his lips, taking a small sip before placing it back down. "Whoa.." He blinked a few times, licking his lips. "…Very good!" He laughed softly, and everyone laughed as well.   
  
"Yeah, mate! I think I like ya!" Pyro laughed and took a big gulp of his beer.  
  
After a while, Nova had drank a few beers, liking the new substance. He stood up off the stool, a bit wobbly. He shook it off, and stepped over to the door. Most of the people had left the bar. Only Pyro and about four others remained. He stepped into the hallway, looking to the left and right, seeing no one. As he headed down the hallway, he saw Leon and Destiny turn the corner.   
  
Destiny, spotting Nova, immediately ran to him, jumping into his arms.  
  
Nova smiled, hugging her tightly as she jumped into his arms. He purred gently, nuzzling her before looking to the smiling Leon.  
  
"Quite a good girl you have, Nova." He stuffed his paws away in the pockets of his STAR uniform.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled as well, nodding, then glancing back to Destiny who was giggling. Leon followed them to Nova's room, stepping inside with them.  
  
"Well, I advise you two get some sleep tonight. You'll need it…" Leon smirked, waving before he stepped back out into the hallway.  
  
"Alright. Goodnight." Nova nodded, and laid back on the bed, sighing softly as he stared up at the ceiling. He smiled softly as Destiny curled up at his side, purring as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Destiny.." He continued to smile as he stroked her little head gently, then closed his eyes as well. Soon he had fallen into the dream world, sleeping peacefully through the night.  
  
The next morning he slowly opened his eyes, glancing around the room and out the window. He was used to seeing that sunlight pouring in, but instead he saw the same thing he did the night before, which was the infinity of space and the stars. Destiny was still cuddled up at his side, eyes closed as she purred like a cat. He sat up quietly, rubbing his forehead with a paw. "Hnn.. I hope Leon doesn't need me yet.." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Rise and shine, Nova!" A little droid hovered into the room. It was probably no bigger then a computer screen.   
  
"You gotta be kidding me…" He blinked a few times, looking at the droid.  
  
"I'm droid number #3432! Or, if ya want, you can call me Sapphire!" It hovered in front of his face.  
  
"Ah.. nice to meet you, Sapphire.." He was a bit surprised seeing a droid.   
  
"…And I'm Samantha… Sam for short." A woman stepped into the room, holding a datapad in her hand.  
  
He looked to Samantha, not knowing she had been watching. "Uh, hello, Samantha.. I'm N-"  
  
"Nova Hellfyre, I know." She smirked, the droid moving to her side.  
  
He blinked, figuring someone had already told her his name.   
  
"I heard a little bit about you. Not much though. Maybe you could tell me a few things over breakfast, hm?" She smiled and put the datapad in her utility belt. Her thumbs rested in her back pockets.  
  
"Ah, w-well.." He looked from her to Destiny, who was still asleep. He looked back to her. "…Sure. I guess."  
  
"Great. Might want to get dressed." She smirked, and disappeared into the hallway with Sapphire.   
  
Nova quietly got up, and got back into uniform before following her out into the hallway.  
  
  
After eating breakfast at the restaurant, Nova told Samantha everything about him. Well, at least most of the things about him.   
  
"Wow, you're life has it's ups and downs, huh?" Samantha leaned forward just a little, resting her elbow on the table, chin propped up by a hand.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Nova sighed softly before taking the finishing sip of his orange juice.   
  
"I would tell you my past. But, we can save that for another day. Main reason being because Leon is standing right behind you." She shifted her gaze up to look at the smirking Leon.  
  
Nova looked back at Leon. "Oh, sorry, I just thou-"  
  
"It's alright, Nova." He interrupted. "I already put Destiny in the daycare."  
  
"Alright." Nova nodded, standing up.  
  
"It was nice talking to you Nova." Sam stood up, offering a hand to shake with him.  
  
"Likewise." Nova extended a paw, shaking with her briefly before following Leon out of the restaurant.  
  
Throughout the day, Nova spent training with Leon and other members of the T.R.A.G. team. He was trained in weapons and close combat, stealth and infiltration. He didn't learn everything in one day, of course. He just learned bits and pieces for the first day. At the end of the day, he was tired of course. After picking Destiny up from the daycare, he stepped into his room, placed her on the ground, and collapsed on the bed. He rolled onto his back, his body coated in a small layer of sweat. He ran his arm across his forehead, collecting the beads of sweat from it.   
  
Destiny crawled up onto the bed, and pounced onto his stomach, sitting there as she watched him with her head tilted curiously.   
  
Nova looked at her, smiling weakly as he patted her head. He relaxed his body, looking up at the ceiling. He heard his door slide open, and he lifted his head up, looking at who had entered.  
  
"Nova, I watched you train today." That anthro fox from the bar was there, in uniform, arms dangling at his side. "Quite impressive."  
  
He sat up, Destiny plopping down in his lap. "…Um, thanks.."  
  
"I don't believe I've seen anyone get so much progress in one day. I went through the same training, and it took me about a week to do what you did today." The fox smirked, leaning back against the door frame. "…Oh, forgot to introduce myself. I'm Takashi. Takashi Yorimitsu. T.R.A.G. member, specialist in infiltration and close combat."   
  
"And you already know my name." Nova laughed quietly. "Most everyone already does."  
  
"Yep." Takashi laughed softly, arms crossing over his chest. "…Just want to wish you luck, Nova. The real thing is much more harder then those training exercises." He smirked.  
  
"Well, thanks again…"   
  
Takashi chuckled softly, nodding. "Of course. I'll see you later… Nova." He smirked, and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Nova simply blinked, finding Takashi a little… strange. But oh well. He sighed, flopping back onto the bed, arms stretched out. Those eyes slipped closed, and he would wander back to sleep with the little Destiny curled up in his lap.   
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
___________________________________  
  
Nova's slowly opened his eyes, a red light flashing in his dark room. He blinked a few times, and sat up. Destiny was curled up beside him, asleep. He stood up, looking out the window to see a transport starfighter heading right towards the starship.   
  
"Huh?" Nova asked himself, then saw a few more starfighters heading toward the ship. They didn't look like the Starships own fighters. Suddenly, the whole ship shook as the Enemy starfighters began firing their plasma weapons at the ship.  
  
"Shoot!" He braced himself as the ship shook, and he glanced to Destiny, who had shot up in confusion.   
  
"M-Myu?" She whimpered a little, looking at Nova.  
  
"It's alright Destiny. Stay here. I'm going to check it out." Nova picked up his blaster, and holstered it before he dashed out into the hallway, seeing a few T.R.A.G. members head down the hallway with their plasma rifles.  
  
"What's going on?" Nova asked Pyro who just happened to pass by, seeming in a hurry.  
  
"Some action, mate! Grab you're gun, we have some unwanted vistors." He said before he continued running down the hallway.   
  
"Crap…" He mumbled and dashed after him, paw resting on the butt of his blaster.   
  
"Warning. Enemy soldiers have infiltrated the starship on the 10th floor." The Starships Computer announced over the intercom.   
  
Pyro hopped into the elevator, and held it open for Nova.  
  
Nova ran inside, watching Pyro let the doors close, and he pressed the 10th floor button.   
  
Soon, the elevator arrived at it's destination, and Pyro looked up and down the hallway, spotting only the rest of his platoon.   
  
"Where are they?" Pyro joined the rest of his platoon.  
  
Nova followed Pyro, kneeling down since everyone else was.  
  
"We've cut them off and trapped them." The platoon leader replied, a nametag was on his uniform, it said "John." He was aiming his plasma rifle down the hallway, waiting.   
  
Nova unholstered his blaster, ready for any attack from the enemy.   
  
Suddenly, two enemy soldiers ran into view, and immediately took aim at Nova, Pyro, and the others. They looked like human's with lizard like skin.  
  
"Fire! Open fire!" Commanded the platoon leader, and all at once, everyone began firing at the two enemys, everyone but Nova, who watched the plasma burn right through the enemy's armor. The enemy soldiers fell.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting to see if any more enemy soldiers came.  
  
After a bit, the platoon leader turned, looking at the rest of the group. "Any injuries?"  
  
They all looked at him, shaking their heads.  
  
"Good, they're should be more enemy soldiers, so watch-" John spoke, but he was cut off as a plasma rifled was fired at his head. More enemy soldiers had come into view, about five.   
  
The rest of the platoon opened up on the enemy soldiers, while Nova stood there, slowly wiping John's blood off of his face. He had been standing close behind John while he was shot.   
  
The platoon eliminated the rest of the enemy soldiers easy, and John was the only casualty.   
  
  
A few hours later, Nova was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the floor, thinking.   
  
Pyro stepped into Nova's room, looking at Nova. "Hey mate… you alright?" He asked softly, sitting down beside Nova.  
  
Nova sighed softly, nodding. He hadn't even looked at Pyro yet. "…One minute he's talking… then the other he's dead." Nova looked at Pyro.  
  
"Well, war is hell, Nova. Casualties is something you're going to see all the time."  
  
"I know, but… I guess I was startled to suddenly have my face splattered with his blood…" He rubbed his forehead with a paw.  
  
Pyro sighed, putting a paw on Nova's shoulder. "Hey mate… don't worry about it. It happens to everyone…" Pyro stood up, arms resting at his sides. "If you want to come to the funeral… you can." He stepped to the door, looking back at him. "I hope ya feel better, mate." He looked back in front of him, and stepped outside disappearing into the hallway.  
  
"…Yeah, thanks." He nodded, hearing Pyro leave the room. Nova picked up the blaster, and looked at it. He hadn't even fired it during the attack. If he had just kept his eyes down the hallway… maybe he could have saved John's life. He didn't want to go to the funeral, he didn't feel like he would fit in. Instead, he laid back on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling before he shut them.  
  
But he would get no rest. Leon stepped into his room, holding Destiny in one arm.  
  
Destiny looked at Nova curiously, she hadn't known what happened earlier.   
  
Nova spotted Destiny, and immediately he stood up, and hugged Destiny. "Destiny, I'm sorry I ran off so quickly."  
  
"Don't worry, Nova. I took her to the daycare after you left." Leon smirked, placing his paws in his pockets.  
  
Nova smiled. "Thank you," he said, and kissed Destiny's forehead.  
  
A smile slowly curved over Destiny's lips, and she giggled softly, giving Nova a hug around his neck.  
  
He hugged her, nuzzling her gently.  
  
"You alright? I heard about what happened."  
  
"…Yeah." He nodded. "I'll be fine." Nova was recovering from it slowly.  
  
"Well, ok. I just wanted to make sure. All of us were a bit… weary the first time we saw someone die right in front of our eyes, especially a teammate." He stepped back over to the door, his tail flicking. "I'll leave you be now. I'll see you later." Leon disappeared out into the hallway.  
  
Nova sat down with Destiny cuddled up in his arms, purring like a kitten. He smiled at her purring, and he stroked her head gently.   
  
Suddenly, he could hear water run in his bathroom from the sink.   
  
Nova blinked, and placed Destiny on the bed beside him. "How'd the sink turn on?" He stepped to the bathroom door, and stepped inside. The door shut behind him, and he stepped over to the sink, turning it off. "Huh? That's strange.."  
  
Out of no where, someone snuck up behind him and wrapped a thin string around Nova's neck, choking him and holding him tight.  
  
Nova gagged, paws struggling to grip at the string. He saw in the mirror that it was one of those lizard creatures behind him.  
  
"You foolsss. Ssshould of ssstayed out of our domain." The creature hissed, pulling on the string tighter.   
  
He shut his eyes tightly, pushing back against the creature.   
  
"Time to die…" The creature grinned, chuckling coldly.  
  
Nova growled, using all his energy to ran backwards, and slam the creature into wall causing it to loose it's grip.  
  
"Ssssh-!" He grunted, hissing at Nova.  
  
Before the creature did anything else, Nova flipped him over his shoulder, slamming it into the hard bathroom floor.  
  
"Ugh!" The creature grunted again, and slowly pushed himself up. His back was to Nova.  
  
Nova stood in a fighting position, watching the creature carefully to make sure it didn't attack.  
  
The creature did attack, he spun around bringing a concealed knife across Nova's cheek.   
  
Nova stumbled to the side, a paw holding his cheek as blood began to seep out.   
  
The creature lunged at him with the knife, growling. He pinned Nova against the wall, the knife right in Nova's face.   
  
Nova gripped his wrist, trying to keep the knife from getting any closer to his face. He brought a knee up into the lizards gut, making him loosen up again. Then he took a paw, and pushed the creatures face away. But the creature kept on pushing against Nova, bringing that knife near his face.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and in stepped Pyro who quickly looked at Nova and the creature. "Hey!" He ran over to the creature, and pulled him back away from Nova.  
  
The creature hissed, and slammed his fist back across Pyro's jaw line, sending him back. It turned, looking at Pyro. And it rose the knife above it's head, about to attack Pyro.   
  
But Nova grasped that blaster, and pulled it from his utility belt. And he aimed at the creature's back and he pulled the trigger, twice.   
  
It hissed one last time before yelping, and it fell onto the floor, not moving.   
  
Nova held the blaster in two paws, slowly lowering it as he stared down at the lizard creature.  
  
Pyro quickly sat up, looking at the creature then back to Nova. He was a little wide-eyed. "…Look's like we're having fried lizard on a stick, mate!" He joked, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He smirked lightly and holstered the blaster. "…He tried to kill me." Nova frowned, then stepped over to the mirror, looking at the cut across his cheek.  
  
"I heard something in you're room. So I stepped inside, saw Destiny, then found out the noise was from the bathroom. And here I am." Pyro stood up, using a foot to turn the limp form of the lizard face up.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came…" Nova picked up a cloth and wetted it before he cleaned up his cut, wincing a bit as he did so.   
  
"Yeah." Pyro kneeled, and checked over the creature for anything useful.   
  
He put the cloth on the sink, and stepped over to Pyro.   
  
"Hmm. This one must of snuck past our soldiers somehow." He frowned not finding anything useful.  
  
"Just had to hide here too." Nova smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Well, I'll have this cleaned up." Pyro stood up, looking at Nova. "That cut alright?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll be fine." Nova nodded.  
  
"Alright." Pyro picked up his radio, and called for a few people.  
  
  
That night…  
  
Everyone was gathered up in the bar, drinking and talking and laughing.  
  
Nova was there, sipping at a glass of water as he watched the others talked about random things.  
  
"Everyone listen!" Pyro hopped up, raising his glass of beer into air. "Cheer's for Nova! He fragged his first enemy today!"   
  
Nova watched as every one looked at him, then rose their beers in a cheer. He was embarrassed, he seemed to just sink down in his chair. They all praised him for the kill. He simply just gave a quiet, "Thank you," before he sipped lightly at his water.  
  
Pyro smiled then sat back down, resuming in his conversations with his friends.  
  
Nova glanced over to his left, spotting Samantha a few seats over, smiling back at him. He smiled a little, then looked back to the floor in front of him.   
  
Samantha stood up quietly, and walked over to him to sit down in an empty seat right next to him. "I'm glad you shot him before he killed both of you," She said, still looking at him.  
  
"Thanks…" Nova smiled a little once more, still looking at the floor.  
  
"You're welcome." She smiled, and kissed Nova on the cheek before she stood up, and exited the bar, leaving Nova there blushing.  
  
Nova didn't say anything. But he did smile from the kiss. A few people had seen him get kissed on the cheek and blush, but no one said anything. Nova just acted normal, taking another sip of his water.  
  
  
  
The next day was a boring one. Until that night…  
  
All of the T.R.A.G. members were called into the meeting room. Leon, standing tall, was waiting for all of them.   
  
"Alright guys," He began, "This is a four man mission. So, four of you are going to be sent down to Earth in sixty minutes."  
  
"And, what's the mission, mate?" Pyro asked.  
  
"We have word on a new fighting prototype, based on a Mewtwo." Leon folded his arms behind his back. "All the information we need is located in a Villa found in the Alps. Your mission? Infiltrate and collect all the information you can, and get the heck out of there."  
  
"And who's going?" Another T.R.A.G. member asked.   
  
"I'm just about to announce that." He frowned. "If your name is called, you are to gear up, and meet on the hanger to board a transport. The names are…" Leon picked up a paper, looking over it. "Pyro Arita."  
  
"All right!" Pyro beamed, standing up and dashing out of the meeting room.  
  
Leon continued, "Takashi Yorimitsu."  
  
Takashi grinned, standing up. "Great." Like Pyro, he exited the room.  
  
"The third to go is, Samantha." Leon glanced to Sam.  
  
Samantha stood up, and walked out of the meeting room.  
  
Nova sighed, figuring he wasn't going to be picked.   
  
"And the last is Nova Hellfyre." He placed the paper down, looking at Nova. "Good luck."   
  
Nova was a bit surprised, but he couldn't help but smile and quickly stand up, dashing out of the room and towards his.  
  
  
  
After everyone had geared up in their wetsuits and gear, they met in the hanger with Leon.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Leon glanced to each one of them.  
  
Everyone nodded in reply.  
  
"Alright. I want to see each one of you alive when this transport comes back." Leon knocked on the side of the transport, the back opening. "That's an order."  
  
"Yes, sir." Pyro smirked, stepping into the back of the transport, and everyone followed.   
  
After everyone was inside, the door closed, and the transport lifted off the floor, flying out the hanger opening. It headed towards Earth at a tremendous speed. And within a few minutes, Earth could be seen through the small windows.  
  
"Wow. It's been awhile since I've been back to Earth." Pyro commented, loading his silver .45.  
  
Takashi looked at the .45, then to his blaster. "Hey man, why do you have a .45?" He asked.  
  
"Because I trust this more," Pyro replied.  
  
Samantha sat there quietly beside Nova, her blaster holstered.  
  
Nova sighed, staring at his feet in thought as they flew towards their destination. "I hope I don't screw up," He said, looking out the window.   
  
"Don't worry, Nova. You'll do fine," Samantha answered.  
  
"I hope so." Nova leaned his head back against the wall.   
  
Finally, they reached their destination, and the back opened.   
  
Pyro jumped out first, landing on the cold snow a few feet below. The others followed. After they had left, the transport pulled off, heading elsewhere.  
  
"Alright." Pyro shivered. "It's bluddy cold here!"   
  
Takashi smirked, taking out his datapad. "The villa should be right over that hill." Takashi motioned to it.   
  
"Ok. Then let's go." Samantha ran towards the hill, and everyone rushed to keep up with her.   
  
Nova unholstered his blaster, just in case they came across a patrol.   
  
Samantha peeked over the hill, and sure enough, she spotted the villa. Also, there were a few patrols seen. "There it is," She whispered.   
  
"And how do we get in?" Pyro glanced at the villa, looking it over slowly for any point of entries.   
  
Sam retrieved her datapad and a map of the villa appeared on the screen. "Hm…" She pressed a few buttons. "Here." She pointed out a large glass window on the roof. "Drop into the villa there. We can get on the roof using a ladder on the side of the building," She continued, "All we have to do is get past the patrols, which won't be to hard."  
  
"Alright, mate, sounds good," Pyro replied. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He smirked, and kept low as he began walking towards the villa, eyes making sure the patrols didn't see him. Seeing the patrols were on the other side of the villa, he hurried to the ladder, and climbed up onto the roof. After the patrols came back and the left again, the rest of the group hurried onto the roof.   
  
Pyro removed one of the glass frames easily, and hopped down into a large living room. After making sure no one was in the room, he called the rest of the group down into the room.   
  
"Alright, we should split up," Takashi suggested.   
  
"Right." Sam nodded. "We need to find the information on the new Mewtwo. And try not to be seen." With that, She disappeared through a door. The others did the same, leaving Nova alone in the living room.  
  
Nova sighed, gripping his blaster tightly. "I can do this," He thought, and he stepped out of the living room, and headed down a hallway filled with doors. Suddenly his sensitive ears caught the sound of two people talking inside of a room. Nova quietly stepped to the door, listening to the conversation.  
  
"Don't worry, Matt. She's here. And here's all the information you need," A man said.  
  
Nova clenched his fist, he knew that voice right away. He couldn't believe it. "Mr… Mashemi," He said quietly to himself, anger hinted in his voice.   
  
"Mr. Mashemi, I'm very honored to have your help."   
  
"And I'm glad I could… do business with you."  
  
"Here's the money."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Nova stood up, if he didn't do something soon, he would either get caught or they would get away with the information. He stood in front of the door, and with much force he kicked the door wide open, aiming inside the room at Mr. Mashemi and the other man, Matt.   
  
"Freeze!" He slowly entered the room, watching the two carefully.  
  
Mr. Mashemi was holding a briefcase beside him in one hand, the other hand was stuffed away in his pocket. "Why, Nova? It's so nice to see you again."  
  
"Shut up." Nova growled, aiming at Mr. Mashemi's chest.  
  
"You know this creature?" Matt asked, his hands slowly moving behind his back.  
  
Nova shifted his aim towards Matt. "Put your hands above your head, slowly."   
  
"Hm." Matt smirked, doing what Nova said.   
  
"Now," Nova looked to Mr. Mashemi. "Give me the information on the new Mewtwo."  
  
"Why don't I just show you the new Mewtwo?" He chuckled, motioning behind Nova.  
  
Nova blinked, and suddenly felt like something bad was happening. Slowly he turned around, surprised to see a female Mewtwo standing there. One of her arms and one of her legs were robotic, so was part of her eye.   
  
"It… can't be." Nova said in disbelief.  
  
"Hello, brother." It was Neoko.   
  
Nova narrowed his eyes, and raised his aim quickly towards Neoko. But Neoko shot her robotic arm out, gripping Nova's throat tightly and picking him up off his feet.   
  
"Drop it." She growled, nearly cutting off Nova's air supply.  
  
Nova had no choice but to drop it, and so he did. His eyes looked behind Neoko to see yet another familiar face enter. Nova did the best to speak, "T..Tak..Takashi! H-He..lp!" He could barely get the words out do to the lack of air.   
  
Takashi smirked, ignoring Nova, and stepped right to Mr. Mashemi. "There, I got him here," Takashi said, looking over his shoulder at Nova.  
  
Neoko released Nova, and kicked him down to the floor harshly with that metal foot.   
  
"Ugh!" Nova hit the ground, holding his chest where he had been kicked. "What the heck! Takashi! What is going on?!"   
  
"Business," Takashi said, chuckling softly.   
  
Mr. Mashemi stepped to Nova, smirking. He said, "Oh, and the other two of your pathetic group? Don't worry, our guys will soon find them. For you," He pulled out a small injection gun. "You can rest," He continued, and then put the gun to Nova's neck, shooting a substance into his bloodstream.  
  
"You.." Nova winced, and quickly fell weak. Soon, he fell unconscious, laying there motionless.   
  
  
Nova slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in a battle arena, wearing nothing but a strange collar around his neck. "H..Huh…?" He blinked, sitting up. "Ugh," He moaned, rubbing his forehead. "My head hurts.." He looked to the other end of the arena, seeing Pyro and Sam chained to the wall, both unconscious. "Sam, Pyro!" He stood up, running towards them. As he reached the middle of the arena, Neoko appeared right in front of him, blocking his path.   
  
"Where are you going, Nova?" She grinned softly, a soft purr heard from the back of her throat.  
  
He took a step back, he felt a little dizzy. He tried to shake it off. "No… w-where," He replied.  
  
"Oh?" She started to nudge him backwards, and soon Nova found himself pressing back against the wall.  
  
"Ah.." Nova blinked, watching her carefully.  
  
"You know Nova.." She whispered softly into his ear, kissing his earlobe lightly. "We don't have to fight."   
  
Nova already knew where she was getting at. "I… never… said I wanted… to fight." He sandwitched his lower lip between his teeth.   
  
"Well… I wa-" Neoko stopped as she heard the arena doors open. She growled, looking towards Mr. Mashemi and Matt entering the room. Neoko slowly backed away from Nova, looking back at him.   
  
Nova watched her back off, and then he glanced to the two men, growling to himself.   
  
"Neoko, what were you doing?" Mr. Mashemi asked, raising a brow.  
  
Neoko looked at Mr. Mashemi, replying, "I was interrogating him." She smirked, looking back at Nova.   
  
"Right." Mr. Mashemi shook his head, stepping to them. "Now, Nova." He smirked, glancing to him. "I want to show Matt what Neoko can do, so, you two will battle."  
  
"What! Never!" Nova growled.  
  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, Nova. You see, see that collar around your neck?" He smirked, and suddenly the collar sent a painful shock through Nova's body.  
  
Nova cried out in pain, falling to his knees as he body shook from the shocking.   
  
"It's quite shocking, isn't it?" Mr. Mashemi laughed.   
  
"I'm going to kill you one of these days," Nova said, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
"Doubt it." Mr. Mashemi smirked. "Now, let's get this battle started." He stepped to a door, along with Matt. They stepped into a small observation room to watch the battle.   
  
Neoko smirked, watching Nova as he slowly looked at her.   
  
"I really don't want to do this," Nova said with a sigh, looking down to his feet.   
  
"But you must…" Neoko chuckled, slowly walking towards Nova. Before Nova could do anything else, Neoko appeared right in front of him.  
  
Nova didn't seem startled, he slowly looked up into her face.   
  
Without warning, Neoko brought a metal kneecap right into Nova's gut, causing him to stumble back while gasping for air.   
  
"You could have easily blocked that, Nova," She said with a chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Nova winced, holding his stomach in immense pain. "Ugh…" He ignored the pain, and stood in a ready position.  
  
"Now block this!" Neoko jumped forward at him, sending a fist right for his chest, but Nova was quick enough to block, but he have time to block the blow to his head by her elbow. Nova stumbled onto his side, holding his forehead, wincing.  
  
Sure enough, Nova pushed himself up with a sigh, he didn't want to fight at all.   
  
"What's wrong, Nova? Afraid you might loose?" Neoko asked, arms folding behind her back.  
  
"…I don't want to fight my own sister," He replied, glaring at her.   
  
"Alright," She chuckled, a paw reaching out for him. "Then join us."  
  
"I don't want to do that either." Nova's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Then suffer." With that, Neoko threw Nova upwards with a dose of psychic. Nova cried out in pain as he slammed into one of the rafters, then he fell back down into the area, landing face first.   
  
"Uhn!" He grunted, trembling from so much pain.   
  
Neoko seemed to tower of Nova as she stood beside him, glaring down at him with those eyes narrowed angrily. She grabbed his tail with that metal paw, and dragged him over to where Samantha and Pyro were chained up. "Now," She began to speak, forcing Nova to his knees in front of the two. "I could kill one of them if you don't choose." She chuckled, a small blade sliding from the back of her metal paw. She placed the blade right in front of Sam's neck.   
  
Nova looked at Neoko, then to Sam as her life was threatened. He clenched his fists tightly, he didn't want any of his friends to be killed. "I…"  
  
"You'll what?" She grinned.  
  
"I'll… I'll fight." He sighed, looking down to the floor.  
  
"Then get up and fight," She said, and she stepped away from Samantha, and stood in a ready position.   
  
Nova slowly raised onto his padded feet, placing himself in a fighting position. He was ready as Neoko jumped forward, sending a kick at his side, but Nova blocked it with an arm. Afterwards, she send her other foot at him, right into his stomach, which sent him back a little. But he came back, throwing a fist at her face, which was caught and his arm was twisted harshly.  
  
Nova winced, trying to bend with the arm so she didn't break it.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She laughed, and then suddenly growled, slamming her knee into his face, making him fall back onto the floor.   
  
Nova held his face in intense pain, whimpering as blood seeped from his nose.   
  
Neoko stepped to him, putting a knee across his neck to hold him down and cut off his air supply.   
  
He choked, pushing up on her leg to try to budge it from his neck so he could get air, but he made no progress.   
  
"You want to die, Nova? Because I could kill you right now…" She grinned, leaning in a little so they were face to face.  
  
He winced again, slowly doing the best to try to shake his head 'no'.  
  
"Then all you have to do is give up… It won't be all that bad with Mr. Mashemi," She said, smirking.   
  
"I…give…up," He managed to say as he shut his eyes. He gasped for air as Neoko let off, and stood tall over him as she grinned.   
  
Mr. Mashemi stepped back into the arena along with Matt, and they stepped to Nova, grinning down at him. Mr. Mashemi offered a hand down to him. "Welcome back, Nova," He said, chuckling quietly.  
  
Nova slowly looked at the hand that was held out to him. And slowly that paw slipped into his, gripping it. Suddenly Nova yanked Mr. Mashemi onto the floor beside him, and he wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. "Step back or I'll break his neck!"  
  
Neoko began to step forward, but then stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes and growling lowly.  
  
"That's what I thought," Nova said, returning his own growl as he slowly began edging backwards towards the door.  
  
"I'll kill you, Nova," She replied, stepping forward once. "If you don't give it up."  
  
"No, Neoko. I know you won't kill your dear old brother," Nova said with a smirk.  
  
Neoko frowned, crossing her arms. "Hmph."  
  
Nova stepped back to the door, holding onto Mr. Mashemi still. Then he let go of him, kicking him towards Neoko and immediately dove for the door, pressing the button to open it. And right as the door lifted, he was greeted by Takashi, who held tightly to a Mp5.   
  
"The hell?" Takashi snarled, taking a step back and raising the Mp5 at Nova.  
  
"Crap!" Nova ran off to the side as Takashi opened fire, the bullets barely missing Nova. He slid across the floor as the last 5 rounds came flying at him, one of the bullets barely missed his cranium. He could hear Takashi growl as dropped the gun, and Nova glanced over to see Takashi running at him. And before Takashi could even attack, Nova had already flipped up onto his feet and backhanded Takashi harshly across the face, sending Takashi onto his side on the floor.  
  
Nova growled down at him, then looked to his right to see Mr. Mashemi standing right next to him, the cold barrel of a Desert Eagle placed against Nova's temple. "Game's over, Nova." And Mr. Mashemi began to squeeze the trigger. 


	7. The Beginning of the End

"Nova.. you're going to die.. Nova. Nova! You're going to die! You pathetic freak! You're good for nothing! Your life is nothing! You deserve to die!" The words echoed and echoed throughout Nova's mind. Nova was on his knees in the laboratory in which he was created in. Scientists had surrounded him, taunting him, making fun of him, pointing and laughing.   
  
Nova held tightly to his head, his anger growing.. more.. and more. "Shut up!" Suddenly Nova screamed out, and everything went black. But he could see someone. It was Mr. Mashemi staring down at him with that grin Nova had always hated. Mr. Mashemi's face slowly deformed, though.. and soon.. it was the same face Jyro adorned. And then..  
  
"Nova..! Nova..! Nova! Wake up, Nova.. Please.." It was a familiar voice. It was the voice of Samantha. It was faint at first, but slowly it became louder and louder. Nova's eyes slowly opened to see Samantha leaning over him, along with a doctor and a few nurses. They were back on the Starship, and Nova was laying on a small bed in the MedBay, half his body covered by white sheet.  
  
Nova had been dreaming.  
  
"U-..Uhn," was all Nova managed to get out as he slowly moved a paw to touch his wrapped head. "Wha..?"  
  
"Nova!" Samanatha hugged him carefully, not wanting to hurt him. "You and Mr. Mashemi were dualing and he managed to scrape your head with a bullet. Right after, luckily, more TRAG members got in and rescued us. Mr. Mashemi and Neoko escaped, though," she said, sighing softly as she watched him with concern.   
  
All Nova could do was stare at her for a few minutes, unable to remember anything. But soon it all came to him, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Oh.. now I r-..remember.. Yeah.."   
  
"I'm so glad your alive, Nova.." She sighed and hugged him again, her cheek resting on his chest. The doctor and nurses had left them alone for the time being.  
  
Nova tilted his head a bit, watching her. He figured she was just relieved that he was alive. ".. T-..Thanks," he said.   
  
After a moment, Sam gave a bit of a sigh before sitting up, rubbing the back of her head. ".. Well.. anyway. Leon said that he'd come down and see you. He also said he was proud of you for your effort. I.. need to get going," She said, smiling faintly down at him, placing a hand on his cheek briefly before standing up, and walking out of the MedBay.   
  
Nova sighed as he slowly sat up, and looked around the place. Then held his head for a moment, thinking about what happened just the day before.   
  
"Nova," Leon stepped into the MedBay, a worried look etched on his facial features as he stepped to him and kneeled in front of him. "You alright? I heard what happened. I never knew Takashi was a spy... I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Leon. It wasn't your fault," Nova said, shaking his head. ".. What about Takashi?" Nova asked soon afterwards.  
  
Leon sighed, and would shake his head, offering a gesture with his paws. "I don't know. I suppose he escaped with Neoko and Mashemi, but we have no proof of it," Leon said.   
  
"Darn," Nova balled a fist just slightly and connected it with his knee in a slight bit of anger. "Why did he betray us..?" Nova thought to himself, staring down at his feet.  
  
"Nova. I think you should take a break. Listen; I'll get you a ride back down to Earth, and you can relax. You can leave Destiny here with us, if you want," Leon said as he would take a comfy seat next to Nova.  
  
Nova would emit another sigh from those furry lips, his eyes locked onto his bare feet. He kept the covers over his lap and partially his stomach to keep himself warm. "Fine.. fine. I guess," Nova replied, and stood up, letting the sheet drop to the floor. "Why's it so cold in here?" Nova said as he glanced to Leon.  
  
Leon had slowly arched a brow as he glanced up to him. "Nova. I don't think you've noticed.. but.. you're nude." By now, a few nurses were staring, along with some of the patients.  
  
".. Ahh!"  
  
  
Later that day...  
  
Nova was on his way back to Earth. He figured he'd leave Destiny with them for now, since.. well.. he would only be gone a few days; or so that's what he planned.   
  
As the pilot of the transport soon had landed upon the clearing inside the woods, Nova had gave his thanks and stepped out, watching the transport pull up, and soon, fly back towards space until it was out of view.   
  
Alone. Again.  
  
Nova had decided to wear a common attire; white t-shirt, jean shorts, sneakers, and short white socks. He of course didn't want to walk around naked, nor did he want to wear his uniform.  
  
He could see it now.   
  
"What the heck is TRAG?" "STAR?" "Where are you from; Mars!?" "Meow!"  
  
He dared not wear anything like that.   
  
Nova picked up the black bookbag he had taken with him, and placed it over his shoulder. It was time to wander off towards the nearby town and get a hotel. Truthfully, he was lost. He couldn't remember when the last time he -wasn't- lost in a big place with lots of trees. All he knew that he had been dropped off near a nice place, or so what he had been told.   
  
"A nice, quiet place," Nova hoped.   
  
Step by step, those sneakers stepped on everything imaginable in a forest. Twigs, leafs, dung. Flies were even buzzing around his head by now. Relaxing!? This was the most miserable place yet! And he had walked.. what? 15 feet from where he arrived?   
  
"Stupid vacation and the stupid-" Nova just began to go on rambling, complaining, and mumbling about all things considered. And after about five minutes; there it was. A town. And by the looks, it was most definitely a quiet down.   
  
He had come out of the forest near a nonbusy highway that happened to be right next to the small town. A few cars passed by; he most definitely noticed how 99.9% of the people stared at him as he drove by. It wasn't anything new.  
  
Nova quickly crossed the road to enter the town; population.. what? Him? He noticed a few buildings; a bar, a motel, a few housings, a cafe, and a.. lemonade stand. It seemed that maybe after all he wasn't the only one in the town. Over half the cars in town looked to be parked in front of the bar. A shake of that feline cranium, and he headed towards the motel. The motel looked old, slightly. Sure. But it was good enough. Nova noticed that there was a statue of a cross, laying down on it's back on one of the side's of the motel.  
  
"Hello?" Nova said as he pushed open the door to the office of the motel; immediately he was greeted in a friendly way; first thing he got to see was the barrel of a shotgun pointed in his direction. Only then had he noticed that some older lady was holding it; she seemed maybe in her 70s.   
  
"Whoa! Wait! Don't shoot!" Nova's eyes went wide, and both paws rose into the air, only after dropping that bookbag on the floor. His tail even raised behind his body.  
  
"What the HECK are you?" The lady snapped, keeping that gun raised. "I don't care if aliens take over this here world.. but it ain't starting with this place!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute..! I'm just looking for a place to stay! I'm.. uh.. a human with a rare disease!" Nova responded, almost dumbfounded. What else could he say?  
  
The lady just flinched once, but, slowly the gun was placed down under the counter. "Sure some strange disease. How long are ya gonna be stayin' 'ere?"  
  
"Uh.. um. Three days," Nova said with a shrug as he cautiously walked to the counter; he really didn't want to loose a limb to a shotgun blast.  
  
".. Alright. And I promise, if you and you're.. disease.. make's any trouble around 'ere. I'm gonna shoot you," She said bluntly before handing over a set of keys. "Pay the day you leave," and with that.. she turned around to resume watching some TV that flickered on and off; it was practically impossible to tell what she was watching.  
  
"Uh. Yeah. Thank you," Nova said with a blink, tossing the keys up a bit and catching them again, and with that, he stepped out of the office, and headed to his room.  
  
  
At least the room wasn't as horrible as he thought it'd be. After Nova shut the door to his room, he glanced around curiously; a bed, bathroom, sink, desk and dresser, and a TV that most likely didn't even work.   
  
He wasn't here to watch TV anyway.   
  
The bag was placed beside the bed, and Nova collapsed on his frontside on the bed. Finally, relaxation. His shoes had been kicked off, and soon he curled up ontop of the covers. A cat nap was just what the scientist had ordered.   
  
Yeah, right.  
  
He could hear someone in the next room; he didn't even want to have to listen or think about what was happening. Eyes just slowly opened and stared at the bed. After a bit of more of his nonsense mumbling, he pulled on his sneakers, and he walked right back out the door.   
  
It was only about 7 PM, the sun was just now starting to hit the horizon, and Nova figured why not check out the bar? Unless he wanted to go to the other houses and asked if anyone wanted to play twister, he had no choice, really.   
  
Soon he found himself standing in front of the bar. The windows were impossible to see through; so much dirt had coated them.   
  
"Yeah.. reeeaaallly nice place," Nova said to himself as his balled digits managed a drip around the doornob, and opened it.   
  
How many people in this town owned shotguns!?  
  
He got the same greeting. You know, the one where a shotgun barrel was pointed towards your head. Only this time, 3/4's of the bar were aimming at him. Which was probably nine or ten people.   
  
"You guy's are really nice in this town." Nova offered a cheesy, mewtwoish smile.. once again having forced to raise his paws back into the air.   
  
"What do you want..?" The bartender spoke up.  
  
"Uh. Can I get a drink?"  
  
"What the heck are you..?" The bartender said. Why did Nova not see this one coming?  
  
"I'm.. uh.. someone with a very rare disease," Nova said. Why not use the same excuse?  
  
".. Oh," was all he got for a reply. And slowly all the shotguns were lowered, and then put away. What I.Q. did all these people have? An I.Q. of 10? Maybe less?  
  
Nova wandered over to an empty stool, and sat down. He looked over the contents behind the bar. "I'll.. take a beer please."  
  
The bartender just arched a brow. "Yep. We have lot's of beer here. What kind would you like?"  
  
Ugh. All Nova knew about beer was that he had drank a few beers before. He didn't know any brand names. "Any.. good.. kind," was all Nova said.  
  
The bartender just kept a brow arched, and then shrugged, pulling out a bottle of some brand of beer, and placed it on the countertop.   
  
After paying the bartender, Nova opened the bottle and placed it to his lips. One bottle wouldn't be horrible, would it?  
  
  
An hour later...  
  
Laughing hysterically; Nova fell backwards off the stool onto his back.. still holding onto that half empty beer bottle. About ten or more beer bottles were placed on the counter in front of where he had been sitting. Nova had gotten drunk, obviously. He had been laughing and talking with the rest of the people who remained in the bar.  
  
"So.. I said.. 'I know what you're thinking.. what's a place like this.. doing in a guy like me..?'" Nova said. He made no real sense. But he, and the drunken others, had found this funny. Soon, the wobbly mewtwo stood up.   
  
"W-Well.. that's.. mah story.. and I think I better get back to the hotel.. cause.. I'm tired.. and.. I think I'm gonna.. pass out.." Nova said, adding another snicker to it.   
  
After giving his goodbyes, the drunken mewtwo wobbled out the door. It had rained. Well, it still was raining, actually. Water puddles on the ground.. soft rain dripping from the sky above. It was relaxing, in a way.   
  
Nova shook his head, rubbing it with a paw before giving a grunt laugh, and stumbled towards the motel.   
  
Splash.  
  
The sound of another footstep hitting a puddle was only a foot away. And even though Nova was drunk, he could tell someone was approaching him.   
  
"Huh?" Nova blunted out slightly, looking to his right, and only briefly he caught a glimpse of someone in a grey raincoat and hood. And soon afterwards, something hit him.. hard.. in the back of the neck. It felt like a metal pipe.  
  
"Uhn!" Nova was too startled to fight back instantly. Instead, he fell face first into a puddle of mud and water.. slowly pushing his wobbly self up.  
  
"Nova," the person in the raincoat said. He couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. Nova did notice that the person was holding a steel pipe.  
  
"Who.. are.. y-" Nova slowly and weakly began to speak, but, from all the beer, and the blow to the back of the neck, he collapsed on the mud, lightning fill the sky and rain trinkling down his back.   
  
  
  
"Uh.." Nova gave a soft moan as he shifted a bit. Somehow he had found himself back on the motel bed, stripped to only his boxers. A blink. Nova slowly sat up. And all he could remember was his splitting headache.  
  
"Shoot.." Nova grunted as he held his head. Half of the headache was from a hangover, and the other from the blow from a metal pipe. "Who the.. heck.. was that? And how'd I get bac-" Nova stopped suddenly, then held his mouth as he dashed to the restroom and began to puke in the toilet. Nova had never felt so crappy in his life. He fell back against a wall, feeling his forehead. He figured he might have a fever, but right now, he wanted to know what had happened.   
  
After cleaning his mouth off, and making sure he didn't have to barf again, he stepped back into the room. His clothes from the other night were covered in mud, and still soaking wet beside the bed. Nova sighed, picking up his bookbag and placed it on the bed, unzipping it and pulling out a black t-shirt, somewhat baggy grey shorts, and an extra pair of sneakers and socks.  
  
Soon he was dressed in the clean, fresh smelling clothing, and he wandered out the door, closing it afterwards.   
  
  
Nova pushed open the door to the office and stepped inside. He was surprised to find he wasn't greeted by a shotgun. "Um.. not to.. be disrupting you or anything. But did you see someone outside in a grey raincoat?" Nova asked, placing those soft paws upon the countertop, leaning against it ever so slightly.  
  
"No. But I did find you outside. I kicked you and you woke up, and just stumbled to you're room. And I swear, if I got you disease, I'm gonna shoot you," the old lady said before turning back to her still flickering TV.  
  
"That explains that; gee, thanks," Nova thought, and shrugged. "Uh, yeah, thanks," Nova said instead, and walked out of the office. Now what?  
  
Nova snapped; he had an excellent idea! Even though he was no detective, he at least was.. somewhat.. smart!   
  
He hurried outside to where he most likely had fallen. The puddles and footsteps were still outside. And he soon found where he had fallen. Footsteps were right next to his body. He knew one of the pair of footsteps was the old lady, but the steps to his right.. he knew they had to be the person in the grey raincoat.  
  
He followed those footsteps; and where they led, he was a bit surprised. A trail of mud prints that matched the same footsteps to the right of where he had been laying had led right to a door of the motel. The door right next to his.  
  
".. Some sick joke of someone?" Nova thought. But, how did they know his name? It couldn't have been some practical joke. He growled a bit, figuring he'd have to lockpick his way in. But, strangely, with a slight turn of the knob, the door creeked open.  
  
"Gosh! Something smells..!" Nova quickly covered his nose; it smelt like someone had gotten all the roadkill they squashed and put it in the room. He kept one paw on his nose as he slowly stepped inside. The bed part of the room was fine, it seemed. Except for a stain of blood he recently noticed on the motel's carpet. It was near the entrance to the bathroom. And the smell seemed to be coming from the bathroom too.  
  
"Dangit," Nova mumbled, slowly and cautiously stepping over to the bathroom door, taking a peek inside.   
  
Oh god.  
  
Nova's eyes shut wide, and he stumbled backwards. He had seen bad stuff before. But this hit him harder for some reason. He covered his mouth to keep from yelling out.  
  
A dead corpse. Blood splattered along the walls everywhere. The body was too gruesome to even know who it was. But from a few features that remained untouched, it looked unfamiliar. He swallowed, and gasped slightly in fear as he noticed right above the corpse that sat in the bathtub, there was four letters written in blood.  
  
Nova.  
  
"Why won't you guy's just leave me alone..!?" Nova flinched, just staring at the four letters, and that corpse's face. Or rather, what was left of it. Suddenly, a loud scream filled the room, and Nova shut his eyes, holding his ears shut. "Ah!"  
  
Soon, the sound passed, and after a gulp, both arms were slowly lowered, and eyes wandered around the place before quickly settling back into the bathroom. The body was gone. The blood was gone. Even the smell was gone.   
  
"What.. the heck.. is going on?" Nova winced, looking from left to right, and soon, fell to his knees, holding his head. "Just leave me alone..! Please!"  
  
  
  
Nova tossed and turned all that night. Nightmares; he had been having them for as far as he could remember.  
  
"Nova," Mr. Mashemi stood in front of the little boy Nova, grinning as he held tight to that leather whip. "You failed to obey me again. Now I think you're gonna have to face the consequences!" A dark chuckle. The sound of the whip cracking into Nova's skin was painful enough. The screams. The begging. All of it filled his head as Nova slept uncomfortably under the covers.   
  
Suddenly, everything in his dream went black. Then, there was that bathroom. The dead body and letters written in blood. Something whispered to him softly.  
  
"Nova.. Nova.. Nova.. Nova..! Nova..! Nova! NOVA!" The voice got louder, and louder, until it was screaming.  
  
"Ah!" Nova jumped up into a sitting position on the bed; he had woken up in a cold sweat. He whimpered softly, and burried his face within his paws. Sobs soon followed, along with tears.  
  
"Why do you continue to haunt me..?" Nova looked up towards the ceiling. "Whatever you are that's haunting me."  
  
Thump.  
  
Footsteps. He knew it was. He didn't mistake that at all! And it sounded like they were on the roof.   
  
On the roof?   
  
Why would someone be on the roof at midnight? Nova knew this wasn't just some motel repair man. He growled, pulling on what he had off of his clothes, and dashed out the door.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
The footsteps were definitely on the roof. Nova growled, got down into a pouncing position, and jumped, grabbing onto the edge of the roof and quickly pulled himself up. There he was. Or, maybe it was a she.  
  
That person in that grey raincoat and hood. His back was to Nova. But Nova figured he was aware of his presense.  
  
"You! Who are you!" Nova called out to the person. He got no reply. Except for a low, dark chuckle.  
  
"You don't remember me, Nova?" Another chuckle as the presumingly male turned around, letting his raincoat slide off his body. It was Jyro. Nova wasn't surprised.  
  
"And you just had to come and ruin my vacation..!" Nova growled, pointing one of those slightly balled digits towards the demon.  
  
"I ment to kill you, actually. Instead, I knocked you out. I knew someone was watching, but I wasn't sure who. No matter. No one is watching now," Jyro said as he unsheathed his sword. The sword was new; Nova could tell. He had never seen it before. It was like his Sword of Darkness. Yet. It was upgraded. He had two, actually.   
  
"Yeah. Guess what. I don't have a sword-" Nova was stopped short. His old Sword of Darkness had appeared right in his grasp. ".. Oh."  
  
Jyro laughed, bringing both hands to the hilt of the sword, holding it in a fighting position. "I've wanted to fight sword to sword for a long time, Nova. Let's see who will survive!"   
  
Nova flinced a bit, glaring at Jyro. He kept one hand on the handle of the sword, in a fighting position. "Come on..!"  
  
And they both ran towards each other.  
  
Cling! Clang!  
  
The swords were swung at each other numerous times, each time someone blocked. Nova and Jyro went at it with the sword fighting at almost an amazing speed.  
  
Nova growled, completeing a spin and swinging the blade of the sword right towards Jyro's hip; Jyro of course hit the blade away, and stabbed towards Nova.   
  
Eye's widened; Nova barely got away this time. He moved to the side just before it would have stabbed through him.   
  
Cling! Clang!  
  
The fighting went on. And so far, no one had even been cut once. But that would soon change.  
  
  
"Nova! Is this all you have? I'm not even trying!" Jyro laughed, and gave it all his best in one swing towards Nova.  
  
Nova yelped in pain, the tip of the blade had sliced against his hip. He stumbled backwards, holding the bleeding cut in pain.   
  
"Aw. Poor Nova. Let me make you all better. By ending you now!" Jyro laughed yet again, and swung the sword for his head. Nova quickly ducked, swinging the dull side of his sword towards Jyro's gut; it connected.  
  
Jyro grunted and stumbled back, quickly regaining his balance and fighting pose. "What was that, Nova? You could have killed me, idiot!"   
  
Nova growled, readying his sword back into fighting position, allowing his anger to get the best of him. He swung at him with the blade, barely missing Jyro, who had quickly stepped back, near the end of the roof.  
  
"You missed," Jyro said, chuckling as he rose his sword, readying to strike. Suddenly, a sharp pain, right in his stomach. He slowly looked to Nova.  
  
".. No. I didn't," Nova growled. He had stabbed the sword right through Jyro's stomach, his paws still gripping the handle of it.  
  
"N-..No.." Jyro's eyes were wide in both intense pain, and surprise. He gripped the blade slightly, unable to pull it out of him. He had lost.  
  
"Goodbye, Jyro," Nova said, eyes still narrowed. He slowly letting the handle go.  
  
Jyro just stared at Nova, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Slowly, he stumbled backwards, off the roof, and landed, right ontop of the cross.. arms spread out and dead eyes staring up at the dark, cloudy sky.   
  
Nova slowly stepped to the edge of the roof, staring down at the lifeless Jyro. He.. finally killed him? Nova couldn't believe it.   
  
Something landed on Nova's head; wet. It was a raindrop. It was beginning to rain, lightning and thunder filling the air. Soon, Nova was attacked by many raindrops, watching as Jyro stayed there, water mixing in with the spilt blood.  
  
Nova looked up towards the sky; he couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. "What should I do..?" He kept his eyes locked on the sky. He was talking to himself, or maybe someone else that wasn't there visually.   
  
He soon fell to his knees; he knew nothing of what to do now. For now, he rested, and waited, allowing the water to coat his fur.  
  
".. Mashemi. You're next," Nova whispered softly, his eyes shutting as he spoke to himself.  
  
It would be a long night, and one to remember. 


End file.
